Regina and Robin (Book 2)
by Oliviathesquintern
Summary: 5 years of peace and quiet are suddenly interrupted by unexpected visitors appearing in Storybrooke. The tale gets even more complicated when it seems that Regina has quite the past with the new guests. Will the 3 strangers find who they're all looking for in the quaint little town? (Must read book 1 first to avoid confusion)
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my new book** **Love you guys so much!**

 _Snow was falling fast; inches were already piling up on the ground. The air outside was worm yet it was snowing._

" _See I told you!" Lilly beamed and Roland picked up his little sister._

 _Everyone came running to surround Regina, Robin, Henry, Snow Charming, and Emma._

" _Regina what does it mean?" Ruby stepped forward clutching Wills hand._

" _I….Have no idea."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 hours ago:

"Neal are you all ready bud?" Charming patted his son on the back and smiled. Neal wore black chuck taylors, denim jeans, a jean jacket, and a white tee shirt.

"I'm ready daddy." Neal said and smiled at his father. Neal looked just like a smaller version of Charming. He had the same blue eyes and same sandy blonde/ brown hair.

Snow came into the room with Emma on her heels "are you guys going to see Gold?"

Neal nodded and held out a basket of muffins. Snow had felt bad for Rumple since everything had gone down with Belle, so Neal and Charming brought him muffins every Friday.

"Maybe after we can go get some ice cream?" Emma's eyes danced when she talked to her little brother.

Neal giggled and went over to Emma so she could pick him up "I fink that's a good idea sissy." He responded in his 5 year old drawl.

Charming stood up and grabbed the basket "well let's get going Neal." Charming kissed Snow swiftly and Emma sent down Neal. Charming grabbed his sons hand and they were out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The familiar ding of the Bell on the door alerted their presence. As always Charming moved to the back of the room quickly to check on Gold, not wanting Neal to see the drunken mess of a man.

The toddler set the muffins on the floor and walked around. He had always been fascinated by all of the things that littered the shop.

Neal was getting ready to go back to the door as his father always told him to do, when something shiny caught his eyes. Of course Neal couldn't ignore it. The little Charming made sure the coast was clear and army crawled across the store.

Once he got there he quickly shot his hand out and grabbed the mysterious object. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the vase. Neal had never seen anything like it, and he had seen a lot of magical things. His older sister was THE savior and his parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. Although he was only 5, Neal understood a lot more than he let on.

That was true for all of the kids. They were all highly intelligent and observant for toddlers. If any of them were to take an IQ test it would be way above average. It was something that they liked to keep to themselves.

Neal opened the lid and blue liquid started to stream out. Panic rose in the child as it came out faster and faster.

"Okay Gold, we'll see you next week." Neal's head snapped to the side and he shoved the magical vase under the counter and sprinted back to the muffins.

Neal arrived just in time for Charming to step out from behind the curtain. "All right bud, let's go get your sister and your mother and then go out for ice cream yeah?"

The toddler jumped up and down excitedly and all was forgotten.

Mere minutes after they had left the blue liquid had engulfed the floor of the shop. In a flash of light three figures appeared.

There was a young woman adorned in a blue dress and a beautiful side braid. Her hair was a platinum blonde, making her pale blue eyes pop. The girl was maybe 20, although she could have been older. Standing next to her was an older woman that looked very similar. The same platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes were also on the older woman who was in her late thirties to early forties. Her dress was white with crystals decorating the fabric. Next to her was a young girl, six at the latest. Upon once glance you could tell she did not belong with the other two. Though she did have blonde hair it was darker, her eyes were also darker pools of blue. The young girl wore a lavender sun dress.

"Elsa" the young girl whispered "where are we?" Elsa picked up the girl and settled her on her hip.

"I have no idea Caroline."

The older woman hid her mischievous smile "I know exactly where we are, Storybrooke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present time:

"Lilly Elizabeth tell me you didn't make it snow!" Regina took her daughters hand and sank down so she was on her level. Robin was on the other side with an amused look on his face. Regina shot him a dangerous look.

"Are you cold honey, do you need a jacket?" Lilly shook her head and looked into her mother's eyes, magic swirling around her pupils.

"No mommy I'm not cold and I didn't do it!" Regina gave her a kiss on the forehead and lifted her daughter up. She completely believed Lilly; The Queen could tell when she was lying in a heartbeat.

Robin looked back up at the crowd while putting his arm around Roland who had joined them "she didn't do it, there has to be another explanation."

Charming scoffed and threw his arms up in the air.

"Excuse me is there something you want to say?" Regina approached him dangerously.

Snow put a hand on her shoulder and was shocked to feel how tense her step mother was.

"Regina do you expect me to believe that your daughter who can change the weather by the way had nothing to do with this?" Charming crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Regina.

Robin did not like how he was staring at his wife and stepped in front of her.

"Alright everyone let's just calm down." The savior said approaching her with Killian by her side.

"Do you blame Regina for being mad?" Ruby, Will, and Tink walked over to Regina and Robin's side.

It was like an invisible line had been drawn. The Charming's and Hook stood on one side. Mary Margaret and David stood facing off Regina and Robin. Hook and Emma were on either side trying to diffuse to situation. Ruby and Tink stood next to Regina. Will, Belle, Gracie, and Henry also stood on the Mills-Hood side.

"I can't believe after all this time my family is still the scape goat for everything." Regina spat it at Snow and Charming with fire behind her words. The pair hadn't gotten into a fight in 7 years.

Lilly started crying in her mother's arms. "You made her cry Charming are you fricken kidding me!" Regina rocked her daughter back and forth. When she became inconsolable Robin took her.

"Who else could it be Regina? SHE DID IT." Charming raised his voice and Regina stepped forward, daring him to continue.

"Regina stop it, do you blame us for thinking she did? Just talk to her and she'll confess." Snow tried to say it as nice as possible but Regina's head whipped to her. The princess once again tried to lay a hand on the Queens shoulder. It was surprising that Snow had forgotten how much she hated being touched. Regina slapped her hand away.

Charming grabbed onto Regina's hand which caused Robin to pass Lilly to Roland and step forward next to his wife. "You DO NOT touch my wife do you understand?" Robin hissed at Charming and pushed him backwards.

Ruby and Tink started shuffling around getting all of the children inside. Roland looked after them while he started to drag Lilly away.

"SHE DID IT ARE YOU TWO STUPID? WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE MADE IT SNOW IN THE MIDDLE OF JUNE? SHE HAS BEEN CAUSING PROBLEMS SINCE THE DAY SHE WAS BORN!" Charming screamed at Regina and Robin.

Lilly was shaking with anger. With a wave of her hand Roland and her friends were inside. The toddler stalked up to the middle of the front yard and was picked up by Regina.

"I DID NOT DO IT!" Lilly screamed and the tree closest to them bursted into flames. The extra light allowed all parties to see the toddler's eyes, which now shimmered a fiery gold. Snow looked into Regina's eyes and gasped when she saw the same angry gold reflecting back at her.

Not one person flinched as the tree continued to burn, they were used to magic by now. Will grabbed onto Ruby to protect her, Henry did the same with Gracie. Jefferson stood in front of Belle completely.

Snow was done. As if that day hadn't been stressful enough, and now Regina was letting her child set tress on fire.

"YOU'RE SO EMOTIONALLY FUCKED UP YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER REGINA. NOT THAT I'M SURPRISED, YOU DID A SHITTY JOB WITH ME WHEN I WAS A CHILD." Snow White got into Regina's face. Anyone who had ever crossed paths with the Queen knew not to do that.

Regina flicked her wrist and Lilly was inside with Roland and the other children.

"OH I AM SO SORRY THAT I WASN'T A GOOD MOTHER TO YOU SNOW. I DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE IT AFTER YOU HAD KILLED MY TRUE LOVE. I ALSO DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WAS TOO BUSY RAPING ME EVERY NIGHT."

Regina launched herself and Snow. The Queen got in one good punch before Tink and Ruby were holding her back. Once punch was enough though, and Snow went crashing to the ground. Everyone had always doubted Regina's physical strength. They assumed that without her magic she had nothing. Little did they know R&R were teaching every member of the family to defend themselves, in turn strengthening their own skills.

Charming threw a punch at Robin which he easily ducked. Robin threw a left hook and Charming stumbled backwards. Emma held her mother back with Hook held Charming back.

Will grabbed Robin and pulled him away.

Henry was standing in place. He had known that Leopold hadn't been kind to his mother, but he didn't know that he raped her.

"Hen come on lets go." Gracie pulled him away and got into her car. They drove away as quickly as possible.

Belle and Jefferson were speechless. Belle ran into the house to take care of the kids, Jefferson followed closely behind her.

"GET OFF OF ME." Regina screeched and broke free from Ruby and Tink. The Queen walked away for a few minutes and returned to a less charged scene.

Regina walked right up to Snow and David "get the hell away from my house. You know what just get the hell out of my life."

Snow looked into Regina's gold eyes and saw more than anger, deep within them there was hurt. She had never said such rude things before in her life. It was like another person took control of her for a minute.

"Regina I'm…." The Queen raised a hand to stop her. Robin came over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"We don't want to hear it." And with that everyone went inside, Regina held onto Robin for support.

Charming, Snow, Emma, and Hook remained outside until Neal came out.

With one more glance at the house the Uncharmings left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three strangers walked down the middle of the street.

"Auntie Ingrid shouldn't we afoid people until we know what to fo?" Caroline walked in the middle of the two.

"Caroline Katherine don't make me tickle you." Ingrid teased softly. "I'm just trying to find a place we can stay."

The trio came across Grannys bed and breakfast. Without needing a key they walked in the back and magically unlocked the door.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked the older woman as they settled into their new room.

Ingrid walked around checking out the room. "Now we wait. I promise you Elsa we will find your sister, and Caroline we will find your mother." Of course she left out who she wanted to find most.

But when she did find them, there would be hell to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle and Jefferson had gone off to find Henry and Gracie. Ruby and Will went off to put all of the kids to bed downstairs. Regina and Robin had made downstairs a kid zone, toys and beds littered the basement. Now all of their friends could sleep over whenever.

Tink took one look at Regina and Robin and went into the Queens office. The fairy came back with a bottle of whiskey and poured 5 glasses.

"Regina are you alright?" Tink asked grabbing her best friends' hands within hers.

Regina took the whiskey like a shot and layed her head down on the counter. "I just can't believe they turned on my so quickly. For 7 years I have been good. The things they said about Lilly were just awful. I don't care what you say about me but my family?" Regina scoffed and poured more whiskey.

Robin frowned and gave Regina a shoulder massage. "Do you guys just want to stay the night? We have enough room and who knows what time Jefferson and Belle are going to get back with Henry and Gracie."

Ruby and Will nodded as they came in the kitchen, instantly nursing their whiskey. "Everyone is asleep downstairs. Lilly was hard to get down but Isabella calmed her."

"Regina darling why don't you go to sleep? Will and I can wait for Jefferson and Belle. Tink and Ruby can take you upstairs."

Robin eased Regina off of the counter and passed her off to Tink and Ruby. The three girls walked upstairs and passed out in Regina and Robin's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry and Grace sat on a bench facing the lake.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Henry." Grace nuzzled into his side. "I know it couldn't have been easy."

Henry smiled and kissed her on the forehead. The two had been dating for 3 years, and they both knew they were in love. Sometimes Henry questioned how he could have gotten so lucky with her.

"I knew he wasn't nice to her. I mean I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he had wanted kids but I just didn't think that…." He trailed off mid-sentence. "Anyway it isn't your fault Gracie. I'm actually sorry that you have to be a part of this crazy family."

Lightning bugs swayed in the breeze around them.

Gracie laughed and caught a few "I like your family Hen. There isn't a dull moment with them."

Henry nodded and snuggled her closer. "When I graduate from college I want to get out of this town. I want gold to make you a potion so you can come with me. I know it's a big thing to ask of a person but I love you so much and we need to get out while we're young! Go to Europe and raise kids in Paris. Isn't that what you want?"

Instead of answering Grace crushed her lips against his. After coming up for air she smiled at him "I love you too, let's travel the world!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So I wanted to give Henry and Grace a moment because I feel like I need to pay more attention to all characters. SO happy that you guys wanted another book, so here it is. I love you guys, review if ya want.**


	2. party crashers

**So this chapter is going to be shorter because I'm planning a giant 100% flash back chapter next, it's going to be long as shit so just wait aha. Can I just say holy shit I love you guys? I woke up with 50 fricken notifications of people who have followed and favorited this story! I love you guys soooo much!**

Sun shone through the sheer curtains and right onto Ruby's' face. Ruby started shifting, causing the pile of limbs to shift around her. The three girls were tangled together on Regina and Robin's bed.

"Jesus Christ Regina what time is it? Why do you have such opaque curtains?" Ruby rolled out of bed and onto the floor making a soft thud. Tink started giggling.

Regina groaned and sat up "why do you think I put my house where it is? The sun shines right on my room at the exact time I want to wake up."

Tink was the first one up completely, helping Ruby off of the ground. "Regina I'm sorry about what happened last night."

The Queen silenced the fairy with her hand "it wasn't your fault." Ruby and Tink walked to Regina and got her out of bed. "Let me throw you a due over party at the diner tonight. Just your close friends, it'll be fun."

The door opened and Lilly walked in clutching her stuffed monkey. Roland had given it to her when she was 6 months old. Lilly's hair was in two long braids, and she was wearing her favorite princess pajamas.

"Mommy I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to get mad." Lilly had unshed tears in her eyes, which were deep blue due to her sadness.

The toddler continued walking in and jumped onto the bed and crawled into her mother's lap. "Oh my darling it's not your fault. It seems you might get some of your temper from your mother."

Regina tickled her causing Lilly to start giggling hysterically. "Anyway we're going to have another party tonight at Grannys. Now what do you say we make some pancakes?"

Lilly jumped off of the bed and latched onto Ruby. "Take me to the food!"

Ruby took the hint and went wolf, running down the stairs with Lilly clutching onto her fur. Ruby had learned how to transform anytime she wanted, it didn't have to be wolfs time anymore.

Without changing out of their pajamas Tink and Regina walked down the stairs arm and arm, laughing the whole way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence was heard through the whole apartment. Emma and Hook had left in a hurry last night. Even Neal was mad at his parents.

Charming and Snow sat at the table eating cereal.

"Snow you can't blame us for thinking it was Lilly." Charming reached across the table and grabbed his wife's hand.

"No but I can blame us for not trusting Regina. Did you see her eyes?"

Charming nodded in agreement "yeah they were the creepy angry gold color that Lilly had." Snow shook her head and stopped eating.

"Not that, although that was strange. I've seen her mad plenty of times but I've never seen them glow gold. Maybe their magic was bouncing off of each other? Anyway no I was talking about the hurt David. She trusted us and we betrayed her."

"Do you remember how many times she betrayed us? She'll be fine Snow just give her some space."

The princess got up and collected her car keys and jacket "No she won't be okay. I'll be back for dinner." Before Charming could say anything Snow picked up Neal and was on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kitchen was alive with activity. The music was on which means there was dancing. Hardly a day went by when the music wasn't playing and there wasn't a show going on in the kitchen.

Regina, Robin, and Lilly were making pancakes while Robin simultaneously twirled them. Will and Ruby were in the dining room making the table. Belle, Jefferson, and Isabella were making eggs again while dancing. Henry, Roland, and Gracie were running around playing cops and robbers.

Henry and Roland had grown incredibly close in the past 5 years. Roland was running past the door when he heard a knock. Regina had always told him to only open the door when they were expecting company, which they were not.

"Mom there's someone knocking on the door!" Roland ran back to the kitchen and the game of cops and robbers was over.

"Okay, thank you sweetie." Regina leaned over and kissed Roland on the forehead "Let's go get the door Lilly girl."

Regina and Lilly danced around the foyer. Regina twirled her daughter and then scooped her up once more. They spun and Regina dipped Lilly earning giggles from her little girl.

Another knock on the door brought Regina and Lilly back to reality.

Regina opened the door still looking at Lilly and smiling. The smile instantly fell when she layed eyes on Snow.

Lilly's eyes instantly swirled with gold and blue.

"Lilly girl why don't you take Neal to go help daddy with the pancakes yeah?" Regina brought Lilly to the ground and Snow mirrored with Neal. Although the little girl was hesitant to leave her mom she eventually did, starring daggers at Snow. Lilly finally grabbed Neal's hand and the skipped towards the kitchen.

Just as the little ones left Belle and Jefferson entered. Jefferson twirled Belle and dipped her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips and brought her back up.

Without paying much attention to the door Belle started speaking "Hey Regina what time does the party …..?"

Belle looked up and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um…. I'm just going to take Isa and Jefferson and we're going to go home. I'll see you later Regina." Just then Isabella walked in and Belle picked her up.

Belle quickly kissed Regina on the cheek and Isabella gave her a big hug. The family carefully sidestepped Snow and left quickly.

"You're having a party?" Snow asked softly and looked into Regina's eyes. Without her daughter near they stayed a calm whiskey brown.

"Actually Ruby is throwing me one. It's sort of a re due from last night." Regina kept her voice firm and level.

Snow shifted awkwardly "Look Regina I'm…"

"No Snow you don't get to talk. You are the one person who I thought would always have my back. But you doubted me and my daughter. You and your husband insulted my family. You made my daughter cry. I am so tired of your family ruining my life."

Regina paused and let a single tear roll down her cheek. When she talked she was smiling.

"Regina…"

"NO. I don't want to hear your sorry ass excuses. I NEVER want to talk to you again. Do you understand me?" Her voice was rising to a high octave it only got when she was really stressed out. Robin heard it from the kitchen and ran to his wife.

"Regina honey what's wrong? Who's at the door…" Robin stopped and his eyes narrowed at Snow.

Robin wrapped his arms around his wife and started walking her away. Ruby had followed and took off where Robin left, guiding Regina into the kitchen.

"Do you remember what you told me during the missing year? You told me what would happen if I hurt her. I hope you realize how much you hurt her by bringing up her evil queen days, for showing that no matter what you say you will only see her one way. For years she's been the towns' scape goat but I won't let it go on any longer. You need to leave before I lose my temper."

Without waiting for a response he shut the door in her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finally being out of that vase the trio had a wonderful night sleep.

Ingrid awoke first. She checked to make sure Caroline and Elsa were sleeping before getting up.

The snow queen approached the door and started to re due the cloaking spell pausing when she heard footsteps approaching. Ingrid quickly stopped and pressed her ear against the door.

"No Ruby I don't mind one bit! Regina deserves to have a good party for Henry without Snow and David ruining it. 6:00 should be good with me, make sure you have Regina, Robin, Lilly, and Roland leave later than everyone else. Well I don't know how you're supposed to stall them ask Will or Tink. Belle and Jefferson know right? Okay love I'll see you when you get here!"

Ingrid perked up at the familiar names. The woman on the other side of the door (who Ingrid thought to be early 60s) walked away.

Once Ingrid finished the cloaking spell she ran back to the other girls.

"Elsa, Caroline wake up!" Ingrid shook them awake a smile forming on their face.

"Auntie Ingrid what time is it?" Caroline and Elsa awoke slowly.

"11:00 pm! We have a party to go to at 6:00 and we have to go shopping!"

The mention of shopping woke both girls up immediately.

Caroline jumped off the bed and ran around the room excitedly. "Let's go then! I want a pwetty party dress. Can we find one that looks like my favowite?" The little girl looked down at her dress with a frown.

Elsa smiled and took her hand "of course we can! But we need to be careful; these people don't know who we are. Heck we don't even know who these people are. Hopefully this party will get enough people gathered around so we can find who we're looking for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 6:30 the party was in full swing. The Mills-Hood family had arrived late, surprised by the amount of decoration and effort Granny had put into the party.

A giant cake sat on the middle booth reading "welcome home Henry!"

Everyone seemed to forget about the disturbance from the other night. That is until the uncharmings walked in.

Regina, Robin, and Lilly had stood talking to Ruby and Will. Roland, Alex, August, and Isabella played a game in the corner. Belle and Jefferson were dancing in the middle of the restaurant, cleared out for room to dance. Cinderella and her husband joined them.

The party guests had gathered around Regina and Robin's family to cut the cake. It wasn't exactly a birthday so they couldn't sing to Henry, but they smiled and hugged him all the same.

The doorbell rang out and everyone turned confused, all the guests were already there. Short brown hair and mint green eyes met Regina's at once. Snow wore a lavender cardigan and jeans, Neal was on her hip.

Charming came in behind Snow with his hand on the small of her back in a supportive way.

"Hi everyone" Snow said meekly "I'm sorry we're a little late."

The diner remained silent. After a few minutes Neal slowly crossed to Isabella and the other children.

"Regina are you alright?" Robin came up behind her and lopped his arm through hers. The Queen noticeably tensed with Robins touch. Instead of melting into his touch like she usually did Regina remained rigid.

Regina and Lilly's eyes mirrored each other. A fiery gold swirled around the pairs pupils. Once again Snow and Charming came face to face with Robin and Regina. Two of Storybrookes most powerful couples were at odds.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here but you're lucky you have Neal here or I swear to god I would…." Robin stopped Regina with a flick on her back.

"Regina I don't want to fight with you. We came here as a peace offering." Snow held out her hands, producing a gift.

Not one person moved a muscle from the Mills-Hood family. The rest of the party had continued with some strain. Ruby and Tink had to get everyone on the dance floor.

Tension was palpable between the group. Regina shuffled them into the corner and shot Henry an "I'm sorry" glance.

"You don't have to forgive me. You don't even have to talk at me. Hell you don't even have to look to me but let me and David be here for Henry." Snow looked into Reginas golden eyes with a silent plea.

Without saying a word Regina and Robin walked off with their daughter. Resuming their original activity Henry blew out the candles and cut the cake. Cheers sounded through the diner.

Regina was getting ready to make a toast when the doorbell rang once again. The Queen stared at Snow but the princess put her hands up in surrender.

As soon as the door opened a voice screamed "GINAAAAAAA." A young girl ran through the doors and launched herself at the Queen.

Lilly who was in her father's arms looked on curiously. In fact the whole diner was confused.

Regina easily scooped up the young girl and intently studied her face. "Oh my dear Katie how is this possible?" Caroline giggled when Regina used her nick name from long ago. The Queen called her everything from Caroline to Katie, even occasionally Kat.

"You look the same but diffewent." Caroline stroked Regina's hair and scrunched up her nose.

"Oh Caroline I told you not to run ahead…." Elsa stepped through the door and abruptly stopped. Staring back at her was a pair of eyes that she never thought she would see again.

The brunette stepped forward and ran her hand down Elsa's face. "Elsa is that you?" Tears flowed down both girls cheeks.

"It's me Regina, it's me." The blonde grabbed Regina's shoulders and pulled her in a tight hug nearly crushing Caroline. After squeals of protest Regina put Caroline on the ground and held onto Elsa tighter. Tears flowed between the girls freely.

"Regina doll don't tell me that you don't remember me?" Ingrid called from just in front of the door holding Caroline.

It looked like Regina would nearly pass out from happiness. "Never Ingrid holy shit!" The Queen rushed forward and Ingrid pulled her into a tight bear hug.

The Snow queen pulled back and examined Regina, still holding Caroline. She was wearing a tight black dress with red pumps and a red statement necklace. Bright red lips stood out against her dark hair and eyes. "It seems you never got out of wearing black clothing dear. Watch your mouth by the way! You might be older than the last time I saw you but you will always be 19 to me!"

Robin approached his wife carefully "Regina who are these people?" The archer took her hand in his softly.

"Oh my god I'm sorry! Everyone come here and meet my old friends!" Lilly moved from her father's hip to her mother's cautiously. "Everyone this is Elsa, Caroline, and Ingrid! Ladies this is my husband Robin, my daughter Lilly, my son Roland, and my son Henry. Next to me are Ruby and Tink, my best friends. Next to Ruby is her boyfriend Will. Next to them are Jefferson, Belle, and Isabella. Then theres Snow, Charming, Neal, Alex, Ella and her husband, Emma and Hook are here somewhere, and finally August."

"How did you end up here?" Elsa took Regina's hand and pulled her into yet another embrace.

"Well….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay just kidding this was actually a really long chapter. I love you guys and my next two chapters will actually probably be flash backs. Review if you want! Bisous!**


	3. The mother of all flashbacks

**XOXO Liv**

The journey to Arendale wasn't too bad. Regina had taken a relatively comfortable ship, but she didn't really care for anything too fancy.

Leopold had demanded she take a separate ship, one of their own. Regina however had other plans.

Instead of taking a fancy, yet lonesome boat she took a "commoners" boat. In all reality the new Queen loved being around the common folk, and she always had. As a child she was always getting reprimanded by Cora for associating with the "peasants"

The Queen made some friends on the boat, friends who knew nothing of her status and the power she held. Of course it was obvious that she had money, her clothes and jewelry were exquisite but nobody seemed to pay attention to it.

But all good things had to come to an end and before the young Regina knew she was being escorted to the castle.

It was a smaller kingdom, much smaller than the enchanted forest but it was beautiful all the same.

Regina was way over dressed for the small streets. Everyone bowed to her as she was escorted to the raven haired beauty would never get used to the bowing, and tried many times to tell the villagers to stop.

Right before she entered the palace a little girl tugged on her dress. Having a soft spot for children Regina bent down to talk to her. The child was adorned in a sun yellow dress that matched her hair. She had the biggest blue eyes that Regina had ever seen. The guard tried to shoo the child away and keep the Queen walking but Regina swatted him away.

"I picked you a flower" the child said and handed it to Regina. The Queen smiled and sat down straight on the ground.

"Thank you very much, it's very beautiful" Regina replied with a bright smile. The girl who was maybe 4 or 5 then climbed into Regina's lap. Unknown to Regina she had attracted quite the crowd, everyone wanted to know who the kind and beautiful stranger was.

The girl giggled and started to play with a strand of Regina's hair that had fallen into her face. They were face to face and the child seemed to study her for a moment.

"You're very pretty, what are you doing in Arendalle?" The crowd was even bigger now, everyone was mesmerized by the scene in front of them.

"I'm here to visit you of course" Regina sad and laughed when the girl made a face like she didn't believe her "and I'm here to visit the Queen."

The child's eyes went big at the mention of the Queen. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone fighting through the crowd. A woman about 30 with the same beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes ran into the center and over to Regina and the girl.

"Caroline! Where did you go? I turned my back for one moment and you had gone! Do you know how worried I was I can't believe..." The woman trailed off when she saw Caroline was in somebody's lap.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." The woman started and Regina shook her head and got up with the help of a villager.

"It's I who should be sorry, I didn't know she had run off otherwise I wouldn't have kept you from her." Caroline was holding Regina's hand.

Caroline's mother started to bow as she took in Regina's presence. "No please don't" Regina started "you don't have to bow to me." The woman smiled and shook her head.

Caroline put her arms up and Regina easily scooped the little girl up and placed Caroline on her hip. "Mommy she's here to visit the Queen!" Caroline said excitedly.

"I'm sure she is" Caroline's mother said "thank you for taking care of her Your Majes..."

Regina smiled and shot out her hand before she could finish "Regina, my name is Regina."

"My name is Rachel, wait I know your name from somewhere. Oh I know you're the Queen of the enchanted forest! You were just married to Leopold, it was big news around here!" Rachel noticed Regina cringe at her husbands name.

"Yes, that is me!" Regina said and tried to laugh, it was clear that Rachel saw her cringe.

"Well I insist you come for dinner while you're staying here, it would be my pleasure since you kept my daughter so safe."

Regina smiled "I would love to."

There was still a large crowd around them and the guards had to break through to grab Regina's arm.

"Your majesty we really need to be moving along, the Queen is expecting you."

Regina sighed and gave Caroline to her mother, she had been quietly playing with Regina's necklace the whole time.

"Well I have to go, but I will talk to you soon Ms. Caroline!" Regina started to walk off but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"How will I know where to find you?" Rachel intended to keep her promise for dinner.

Regina smiled "I'll find you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was led into the palace and instantly she saw two girls standing in front of her. Even more shocking, one of them wore a crown on her head.

They both bowed and Regina did the same, examining them closer. The one with a crown on her head was wearing a beautiful ice blue dress, her hair was platinum blonde and in an elaborate braid. She had gorgeous blue eyes and porcelain skin. Regina found herself jealous of the Queen of Arendales looks.

The other girl had brownish-redish hair and had two braids instead of one. She was dressed in a pale green dress. She too had the same gorgeous blue eyes. She was equally as gorgeous as her sister, and Regina wished she had a sister.

"Welcome to Arendale" the blonde one started "my name is Elsa and I am the Queen. This is my sister Anna the princess."

Regina bowed once again which gave the two sisters time to examine her. Elsa was surprised at how young she was. Regina was wearing a blue velvet dress that accented her every curve. When she turned to acknowledge the palace guards the sisters realized that the back had a large cutout ending around her lower back. A jewel was cascaded covering the space. Her hair was put up into an elegant bun on the back right corner of her head. Regina wore tall black heels, and her dark makeup made her look much older than she was. She was a queen in every essence of the word, It was clear that even covered in mud she would appear regal.

"I have to say" Regina started "I'm pleasantly surprised. I thought I was going to have to spend the week with a stogy older woman talking politics."

Elsa laughed and dismissed the guards. "I'm relieved as well. I knew you were young but I didn't think you were as young as me. There aren't many Queens this young, if any besides us."

Regina laughed and shook her head "I agree, I'm usually stuck in council meetings with people twice my age. This is definitely refreshing."

The three laughed.

"Well" Elsa started "since we don't technically have to start talking alliances with our kingdoms until tomorrow do you want to have a girls day?"

Regina raised her brow in question.

Anna let out a gasp "you mean you've never had a girls day?!" The girl was practically jumping up and down now with excitement.

"Can't say I have, there wasn't any time for fun in my childhood." Both sisters detected a sad note in Regina's voice; Elsa would ask her about that later.

Elsa smiled "well come on then! We'll show you everything a girls day should be about." Elsa looped her arm through Regina's left, while Anna was looped through her right.

The trio ascended the stairs as if they had been friends for years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick tour of the palace Anna fell behind the two older girls.

Regina was walking how she was taught, back straight, head up, and shoulders straight. Anna thought it was the most elegant thing she had ever seen and was trying to duplicate the brunettes walk.

"Your home is very beautiful." Regina said after a comfortable silence.

"Thank you very much, I'm sure it's nothing compared to your castle though. Arendalle is small, almost like a hidden gem.

Regina nodded and grabbed Elsas hand "now take me to your room and let the girls day begin!"

30 minutes later mud masks had been made and nail polish had been set all around the girls. From deep purples to light blues every color across all the realms were surrounding them.

"I've got an idea" Anna said from her place on the bed that all of the girls were currently laying on. They decided Anna's room would be best for their girls day. Regina was in the middle of the two laying on her back.

"We should play 20 questions" Anna continued "if we're going to be best friends we have to get all of the secrets out now."

Elsa groaned and covered her face with her hands. Regina noticed for the first time she was wearing gloves, odd.

The brunette had long ago ditched her heels and let her hair down literally and figuratively.

Regina laughed while secretly pleased that Anna thought they were going to be best friends "what's 20 questions Anna?" The younger girls eyes widened.

"Regina darling you honestly need to get out more." Anna grabbed her hands and pulled her to a sitting up position. Elsa sat up as well, the three formed a triangle.

Elsa started talking first "Anna and I will ask you a question and you answer it, then vice versa. There's another way you play it dealing with animals but this is much more fun."

"Alright" Regina said "I get to go first though. My question is for both of you, where are your parents?" Regina didn't miss the sad look in both of their eyes.

The two looked at each other and Elsa spoke for both of them "our parents died at sea a few years ago." A stray tear streaked down Anna's face and Regina wiped it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I guess we've all been lonely for a while then." Elsa sat straighter and shook herself out of her grief.

"My turn" Anna said "why did you marry Leopoldo? He's like twice as old as you." Yet again another sensitive subject and Regina stiffened.

For some reason Regina felt compelled to tell them everything.

"If we're going down this path I might as well just tell you everything." So she did. She told them about Daniel (without the fact that Cora ripped out his heart, she said she simply had him killed), about the wretched creature called Snow White, and about the anger that seemed to engulf her world. They didn't back away from her or judge her.

At the end of the story she was surprised when tears streamed down her face. Elsa pulled her into a hug and so did Anna. The three girls sat crying for a while, all of them letting go of the past together.

"Regina I don't judge you or blame you. I don't think you're a horrible person for hating Snow White, but I also don't think you should let this grief consume your beautiful soul." Elsa smiled and played with her hair.

Then it was Elsa's turn, she and Anna told Regina about everything from their childhood, their parents death, even a small period of time when the two didn't talk to each other. They of course left out the part about Elsa's ice magic.

Before they knew it, it was 9:00 at night. Regina left to get up but turned around quickly "I forgot a question, why do you wear those gloves?"

Elsa smiled at Regina. "Do you really want to know?"

Regina eagerly shook her head and sat on the bed again.

"Okay I will tell you, but if I do I need you to promise me the same thing i promised you. You are not allowed to judge me or be afraid."

Regina nodded and tilted her head curiously. Elsa instructed her to close her eyes and Regina obliged.

"Okay" Elsa said "go ahead and open your eyes."

Regina slowly opened her eyes and was confused when a snowflake landed in her mouth. Looking around a grand smile formed on Regina's face when she saw what Elsa had done.

Like her Elsa had magic, but it was ice magic. Anna's room was transformed into a winter wonderland. Her bed posts were adorned with ice carvings, and where the princess's carpet had been before was an ice skating rink.

Instead of responding Regina just laughed and propelled herself into Elsa and Anna's arms.

"Regina I don't get it, what's so funny?" Anna's face was crinkled up in confusion.

Regina laughed and stood up off of the bed. "Same rules apply again" The Queen said before she teleported behind the girls and produced a fire ball in her hand, she then maneuvered it around the room and crushed it in her hand.

Elsa and Anna gasped and laughed harder than they ever had.

Anna leaned into Elsa and whispered "I knew I liked her more than everyone else we've ever met."

Elsa laughed and pulled Anna to her feet in front of Regina.

"What else can you do" Elsa asked mesmerized.

"Pretty much anything I want, but I don't have ice powers that's for sure."

Again they laughed and then Anna got really serious and leaned towards Regina.

"Regina, do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa and Anna looked at her so seriously she almost laughed.

"I've never made one, but yes I would love to!"

"Yes!" Anna said "follow us to the grand hall, it's where we do it." Before they turned to leave Regina had poofed them there, earning an impressed gaze from the girls.

For the rest of the night they built snowmen and did snow angels. Regina never stopped smiling for a second, it felt like she finally had a childhood. After a while Regina poofed them some hot cocoa and the trio sat in front of the fire place until they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days the three girls were inseparable. They did everything together, even established an alliance between The Enchanted Forest and Arendale.

On the third day of her stay Regina finally left the castle and went out to the town square. She tried not to wear anything too fancy, but it was inevitable. The Queen left the palace with her hair down and in a light blue dress, the same dress she had gotten engaged it. Regina had on a pair of her smallest heels, which were still about 4 inches.

Everyone was very friendly, and not by intimidation like she was used to with Leopold. No, these people were just genuinely kind.

Some way along her walk Caroline had latched onto her hip again, so Regina walked around the square carrying Caroline.

It took Regina 20 minutes before she found Rachel picking apples.

"I told you I'd find you" Regina said with a smile as she got closer with Caroline. The Queen put the little girl on the ground but still held her hand.

Rachel laughed "why yes you did! Caroline told me she saw you and ran off, so it's more like she found you."

The two laughed and started to laugh harder when Caroline started to giggle with them.

"Well I'm free for dinner every night of the week, or even lunch I don't mind." Regina looked down at Caroline and smiled.

"Hmm well how about lunch now?" Rachel looked at her watch.

Regina nodded "sounds great! But only if you come for dinner tomorrow night at the palace."

Rachel started shaking her head madly to object, but Regina stopped her.

"I insist, I won't take no for an answer and I can be a very stubborn person when I want to be."

Rachel smiled and Caroline jumped up and down with joy "mommy can we go please please please!"

"Okay, you come to lunch with us today and we will go to the palace for dinner tomorrow." Regina smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Now take me to your beautiful home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their house was very beautiful. It was a quaint cottage near the sea, and it was breathtaking.

When they got there Rachel's husband and Caroline's father Steven welcomed Regina into their home with open arms.

They had a nice meal and the conversation never stopped flowing.

"Tell me Regina" Steven said "I've met many Queens in my life, but you're the youngest and nicest one I've ever met. Why are you so caring?"

Regina titled her head at the question "well to be honest I've been forced into being Queen. I know some people would die to be royal but I don't see the allure. I suppose I'm nice because I'm grounded, I don't let the power get to my head." They all nodded along to what she was saying.

"You were forced? That's terrible Regina, so you don't love your husband?" Rachel could tell she brought up a sensitive subject.

"Love him? I don't even care for him. And yes I was forced by my mother, but I did love someone once upon a time." The Queen gave a sad smile and nobody pressed her further.

After lunch Regina played for Caroline for a while and then had to leave. She hugged Rachel and Steven and thanked them for lunch.

She turned to leave but then remembered something "Oh Rachel, Caroline I got you something for tomorrow night. Go ahead and look in your closets, I hope they fit."

Regina winked at them in a friendly manor and was off back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina awoke the next day to a hand covering her mouth. The Queen instantly relaxed when she realized it was Elsa.

"Sh Regina don't make a sound. There's someone in the palace. I don't know how they got past the guards but they did."

Anna was standing behind her sister looking frightened. Regina nodded and put a finger up to her lips.

Instantly she was transporting into every room looking for the intruder. Finally in an art gallery she found a woman with her back facing Regina.

"Regina dear" Cora said "I didn't think you would hear me." Regina jumped back a few feet.

"Mother" Regina said frightened "how are you here?" But when Regina finally turned Cora around it wasn't Cora at all, but Daniel.

"DANIEL." Regina screamed and caught him before he fell on the ground.

The stable boy looked at Regina with glassy eyes "Regina you have to move on. I need you to be happy." And with that he was dead, and Regina was sobbing.

Seemingly from far away she heard Elsa call her name and shake her awake. Regina opened her eyes and jumped out of bed soaked with her own tears.

Anna sat on the far end of Regina's bed with a look of concern.

The brunette looked frantically around before she realized it had been a nightmare.

"Regina are you alright? I heard you crying and screaming from my room." Elsa said and touched her shoulder lightly earning a flinch from Regina. "Regina it's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

When Regina turned around Elsa and Anna were surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes you will, everyone eventually does." Regina wiped the tears off of her face and straightened her back and tilted her chin up.

"You don't need to do that with us Regina. We see through that mask of yours, don't put on a show" Anna said.

The two sisters led Regina across the hall and into Elsa's room. Without saying another word Elsa waved her hand over Regina and where her wet nightgown had been before was a beautiful ice blue nightgown.

Anna lifted up the covers and put Regina into the bed. Elsa climbed in after Anna. The three curled up in Elsa's room and slept the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had come and gone, and finally it was time to go.

The three girls had been dreading this day. To lighten the mood they had a going away party for the young Queen.

Caroline, Rachel, and Steven were invited and of course Anna and Elsa were there.

Dinner had been delicious and the conversation had been fascinating. Caroline had sat in Reginas lap the whole time.

"Everyone I would like to make a toast" Elsa stood up and continued "I know all of us have only known Regina for a week, but I think we can all agree it feels like a lifetime. I have never met someone so kind and funny. I wish you could live here all the time but duty calls I suppose. Here's to Regina, a permanent part of our family."

Everyone cheered and clinked glasses. A tear fell from Reginas face and Caroline wiped it.

"I promise Regina, we'll be friends forever" Anna said and hugged the Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a year or so Anna and Elsa kept their promise. Regina visited them often, the sisters even managed to visit her a few times.

Whenever Elsa needed her a single snowflake would appear on Regina's mirror. The Queen would teleport to her room immediately.

One day a rather large snowflake was found on her dresser. Regina got worried at once and appeared in her room.

"Elsa are you alright?" Regina walked around the Queens room confused. There was no sign of her.

"Oh good Regina you saw it!" Elsa came out of her closet clutching an older woman. The two shared the same features: ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Regina this is Ingrid, my mother."

Elsa had tears in her eyes as she clutched the other woman. Regina advanced on the pair and pulled Elsa into her arms.

"What do you mean she's your mother? I thought your parents died at sea?"

Ingrid sighed and took Regina's hands "that was my sister and her husband. A long time ago I fell in love with Elsa's father. When I had Elsa I was told that he was dead, and he was told that I was dead. I was forced to give the baby up for adoption and then he fell in love with Anna's mother. They adopted Elsa, unaware of the family ties she had. When they had Anna they decided that they wouldn't tell anyone that Elsa was adopted. I didn't know I had another sister until a strange man told me."

Regina's head snapped to look at Elsa and Anna who had looped her arms around Elsa. They nodded in agreement to what Ingrid was saying.

"Well then welcome to the family" Regina said hugging Ingrid.

For the next 6 months the now group of 4 was inseparable. Regina felt like it was her real family.

Over time they noticed her personality changes. She started to wear blacker clothes and darker makeup.

Ingrid had told Regina that they were worried about her but the Queen just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Regina didn't get a snowflake for months she began to worry.

The Queen decided to drop in on them with food as a surprise.

When Regina appeared in Elsas room her blood froze. There wasn't anything in there, it was an empty room.

The rest of the castle was the same, completely empty.

Going to Anna's room, Regina collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. She KNEW they would hurt her eventually.

In a rush of anger Regina made furniture appear. The Queen made quick work of whatever lay in her wake. She set fire to it and ripped things apart, throwing pieces of furniture at the wall.

Once again she had no friends, no family, and no more fucks to give.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So this is a really long chapter sorry fam ahah. Through the course of this story there will be more and more flashbacks until the story reveals it's self. Love you review if ya want**


	4. Girl talk

**Just in fair warning, I am planning for a few tragedies in this book. As I've said before I want to humanize the characters as much as possible, and in the show I feel like all of their problems are in no way real world that its almost like they can't be touched. But they are in the real world, so they should have problems, that's how I feel anyway. As always I love you guys so much and thank you for following my story**

The dinner returned to its happy atmosphere after that. Robin and Regina chatted happily with Ingrid and Elsa.

Snow appeared at Reginas side and smiled at the new arrivals. At the princesses approach Robin left to talk to Will. The princess shot out her hand so they would shake it. "Hi, I'm Snow White." As soon as Elsa heard her name the ice princess shot her hand back. It was as if it was painful to touch her.

Elsa stepped backwards with Ingrid. The pair looked at her with cold eyes. "Yes I believe we know who you are." Ingrid said icily. Although Elsa had reasons for hating the princess Ingrid had some of her own. Part of it was because of what she had done to Regina, but most of it was personal.

Snow looked at Regina confusedly but with Lilly on her hip there was no question, gold swirled in her eyes. With a shiver and a murmur of apology Snow stepped away and went to find David.

"Regina why is she here?" Elsa asked bouncing Caroline up and down "I thought you two were mortal enemies."

Regina began to respond but the booth behind them caught on fire. Thunder shook the small diner. With a flick of her wrist the flames were out and the booth was brand new. The Queen shot a sorry laced look at Ruby and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Lilly dear I know you're mad at Snow right now and so am I, but we can't just light things on fire when we get angry can we?" Ingrid and Elsa looked at Lilly and exchanged a subtle look when they noticed the mom and daughters identical eyes.

The toddler looked at the ground "I'm sowwy momma. But she was mean to you and you aways say to be nice!" Lilly huffed and looked into her mother's eyes.

"I know sweetie I know, but why don't you and Caroline go play with Isabella and Neal?" Lilly smiled and wigged her nose, in a puff of purple smoke the three girls and Neal were in the corner booth with coloring books.

Elsa let out a chuckle and turned to Regina "I have to tell you Regina, your daughter is quite the handful. She looks just like you, you know." Elsa smiled and tapped Regina on the shoulder.

"I didn't think children could do magic that young?"

An arm appeared pulling Regina close to him "That's because she's a natural." When Elsa and Ingrid's eyes went wide he laughed "anyway why don't you three come stay at our house? We've got plenty of room and I would love to get to know Regina's friends from her past."

Robin smiled and kissed Regina on the top of the head.

Elsa and Ingrid smiled "that would be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina couldn't breathe. The corset was cutting off her air supply.

She clawed desperately at the dress but couldn't get it off. The jewels came flying off at her fingertips and scattered along the floor.

"Regina stop it!" Leopold walked in and grabbed her arms. Regina thrashed all her limbs but he was stronger.

"I SAID STOP." The king slapped her across the face and she stilled. "You are an intolerable child, but I can fix that." Leopold caressed Regina's face with his hand. It took everything Regina had not to wince under his touch.

Regina felt him guide her backwards to the bed. "You know I'm feeling kind of tired I think I might just go to bed."

The young queen tried to go but he grabbed onto her wrist and pushed her onto the bed.

"I am your king and you will do as I say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scream ripped through the quiet bedroom and Robin shot up. Regina was tangled in the sheets thrashing dangerously.

"Regina darling it's alright." Robin was accustomed to her nightmares by now. They didn't happen often, but when they did it was horrible.

The archer tried to untangle his wife from the sheets but it made it worse. His touch seemed to only scare her more. Tortured screams erupted from her throat that only grew louder when he touched her.

The door to the couples' bedroom burst open and Elsa walked in. Without saying a word she walked to the other side of the bed and went to grab Regina.

Robin let out a warning but the ice queen ignored him.

Almost instantly Regina quieted down when Elsa gathered Regina up in her arms.

"A man can't touch her" Elsa explained quietly "it doesn't matter who it is, when she has this nightmare it has to be a woman who calms her." Elsa rocked her silently and eventually Regina quieted down.

Regina kept her eyes closed.

"I don't understand how do you know what kind of dream she's having?" Robin knew her different nightmare screams. It was once in a blue moon when Robin couldn't comfort his wife.

Elsa smiled "Because I can see her dreams." Without another word Elsa flicked her wrist and the two girls were downstairs. "I know you aren't sleeping Regina."

The Queen slowly opened her eyes and started making tea "sometimes it's scary how well you know me."

Whistling erupted from the kettle and Elsas laughed. "Doll I really need to talk to you."

Regina poured her tea and chuckled "Yes I suppose we do need to talk. I can see the sad look in your eyes and no I have no idea where Anna is. The last time I saw you guys we had spent the weekend in your castle. The next time I stopped by you were gone without a word." Disdain slipped into her tone.

"And I can explain that if you'll let me. When you left that last time a man came to visit. His name was Rumpelstiltskin. He told me that something had happened to you, that you were in danger and we had to help you. Apparently you guys had been close friends. Caroline and Rachel had been over visiting. I suppose I should have ushered them out before things got out of hand but I didn't think about it. Before I knew what was happening he had frozen all of us. Ingrid was placed in the vase first. I will never forget the look in her eyes, it was hopeless. Anyway, then Caroline was sucked in, Rachel nearly went mad. I was able to unfreeze myself and Rachel but then he started choking Anna. I had no choice to do what he said and go into the vase."

A lone tear slipped down her cheek and Regina wiped it for her. "I still don't understand why he put you and Ingrid in the vase? I can only assume Caroline was an accident, collateral damage but why you too?"

Before Elsa could answer Ingrid walked in wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweater. Regina had never seen her look so comfortable.

"Oh Regina darling don't look at me like that we don't always wear dresses and crowns now do we." Ingrid smiled when she saw how casual Regina looked. The Queen wore one of Robin's big shirts that went past her thighs. She also wore long black socks that reached her knee; her hair was in a messy bun. At that moment she almost looked the same age as Elsa.

Regina chuckled and went to the kettle to make more tea.

"I guess I should clear things up for you Regina darling, but first I have some questions for you. Whatever did become of darling Cora? And how did you and Robin meet? I have to say Regina you've made quite the life for yourself here."

The kettle whirred and Regina busied herself making tea. "Well Cora was killed by Snow White a few years ago. And Robin and I… well we have a complicated story. In this land the first time we met he shot an arrow at my head. Then we fell in love and had Lilly. Henry was my adopted son that is Emma's biological son and Roland is Robin's son from a previous marriage if you will."

Ingrid nodded and put sugar in her tea, stirring it hypnotically. "Rumple wanted to imprison us for our powers. He said he wanted to find a way to harness them for himself. Many have the gift of magic but in history we are the only 2 with ice powers. My guess is that he killed Rachel to be honest. But with Anna…I can't explain it but I feel like she's alive."

All three girls nodded.

"I don't know why we were released but I think it was on accident. I'm sorry we made it snow by the way; I know they placed that on your baby girl. Rumple and I have a long history. He's been screwing me over since I had Elsa. I don't think you guys are ready for that story yet though."

Before Regina could ask any other questions a pitter patter of tiny feet interrupted everyone's train of thought as Caroline walked in.

The little girl rubbed her eyes "why is everyone awake." She instantly went to Regina and climbed up with some help, sitting in the queens lap.

"I'm sorry Katie did we wake you up?" Regina rocked the young girl in her lap.

"You woke me up." Lilly appeared in her mother's lap in a cloud of purple smoke. Both girls sat in Regina's lap yawning.

Ingrid and Elsa fought back chuckles that threatened to escape.

"Well ladies I think this little party is up. Come on girls I'll tuck you in." Without another word Regina picked up both girls and settled them on either hip.

Lilly flicked her wrist and they were upstairs in her room. A wiggle of the nose transformed her room to fit the two. The walls were giant chalk boards, drawings littered every inch of space on the walls.

Lilly had expanded the size of her room to fit everything they needed. Half of the now giant room now contained two identical beds and dressers. The walls were the same lavender color that had graced her nursery; the beds were an elegant white. One was painted with Lilly's on it and the other now had tiny suns.

The other half of the room was Lilly's dance studio. She had been taking lessons for 2 years and was already quite the prodigy.

Caroline's eyes widened at the new space that was for her.

Without another word Regina put both girls in each bed and flicked her wrist, the ceiling now mirroring the night sky. The queen planted kisses on each girls head and smiled when she heard the snores before she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The diner was buzzing with activity. The charming family was having a nice dinner.

Things had been awkward of course. Ruby icily took their order and delivered their food. Killian tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't working. Neither David nor Snow was used to being hated.

The bell rang out when the door opened. The diner immediately silenced.

Rumpelstiltskin walked in and right over to the Charming's booth. "I need to talk to you." The imp motioned to Snow and Charming and sat down next to Killian in one awkward motion. "Which one of you opened the vase in my shop?"

Everyone looked around wildly. Neal looked down at his hands in his lap, hoping he didn't look suspicious.

"Gold I don't know what you're talking about. All of a sudden it started snowing and we blamed Lilly. Now we're fighting and I don't like it. If we had opened the vase then this whole fight wouldn't have started in the first place." Mary Margaret whined as she spoke. Arguing with Regina was horrible.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips "oh so the little princess is upset she's fighting with her step mother is she? Dearie you have bigger problems on your hands. Ingrid is dangerous and if you're not careful bad things will happen to you. She holds a powerful vendetta against you."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Gold was already halfway out of the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Love you guys review if ya want XOXO Liv**


	5. Ingrids past

Arendelle, long ago:

Ingrid ran through the forest. She looked behind her multiple times.

No matter which direction she ran someone followed her. Ingrid dodged left than right. Without paying much attention she turned around again, fatally tripping on a raised root and falling to the ground.

"I GOT YOU" a voice screamed behind Ingrid "there's nowhere for you to hide."

Giggles escaped from both young girls lips. Ingrid was 10, and her sister Helga was 8.

Ingrid stood up and hit her sister on the shoulder "now you're it!"

A whine of protest left Helga's lips as Ingrid took off. "I was just it!"

Helga took off after her older sister. After 5 minutes she was getting discouraged. Ingrid had always been an exceptional runner. "Ingrid seriously where are you!"

Twigs snapped to the left of her and her head whipped to the side. "This isn't funny Ingrid." More twigs "Ingrid stop it."

Ingrid ducked behind a tree and listened. Helga had either stopped running or was listening for her, the young girl wasn't sure.

"Helga are you here?" Receiving no answer Ingrid started back tracking. 10 minutes later she came across one of her sisters shoes. "Well that's strange" Ingrid breathed and continued on her way.

A scream left her throat when she found her sister. Helga was leaning against a tree, her eyes were closed. An arrow protruded from her chest while blood streamed down the wound.

"MY BABY, OH MY BABY." Ingrid rushed forward and ripped the arrow from her chest. Heavy sobs racked her body as she layed down on the forest floor clutching her sisters' dead body.

She was all alone now. Orphaned at a young age of 5 and Helga at 3, they only had each other. Ingrid sobbed for hours. Night came around and the tears had stopped. Ingrid felt nothing now.

Using her ice powers she created a glorious headstone for her sister.

When the grave was dug and the dirt was placed over her sister Ingrid kneeled down next to the headstone. "I promise you Helga I will find out who did this to you, and they will pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present day:

Ingrid awoke in an unfamiliar place. It took her a few scary seconds for her to remember that she was at Regina's house.

Regina had given each girl their own room, Ingrid and Elsa shared a linking bathroom.

Without making a sound the Queen rose. Silently she made her way downstairs and out of the house.

It was still early, giving her just enough time to slip by the Charmings and return before anyone awoke.

When Ingrid got to the Charmings she froze the lock. The door sprung open and the Queen walked in as if she owned the place.

She was pleasantly surprised by the interior of the loft. Sure it wasn't as big as Regina's home, but it was beautifully decorated.

Ingrid strolled around the room. Her face twisted into a snarl as she looked at all of the family pictures. Of course these heroes had the perfect life. First they screwed up her life and then Regina's.

Neal fussed from the adjoining room.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret walked down the stairs clutching a knife heartily. She hadn't wanted to wake her husband when she heard someone walking around downstairs and carefully slipped out of bed.

Ingrid smiled and froze the knife to her hand "oh I'm just out for a stroll. I wanted to swing by and see what all the fuss is about. Let me tell you that I just cringe when I look at those family pictures."

Mary Margaret ran over to the sink and turned the warm water on. "You fricken froze the knife to my hand." Ingrid laughed and unfroze it.

"What in the hell do you have against my family?"

Ingrid crossed over to her and pushed her backwards. "You killed my sister, both of them." The Queen pushed her backwards until she hit the wall.

Mary Margaret shook her head wildly "I have no idea what you're talking about." The princess looked around Ingrid carefully, Neal was untouched and sleeping.

"Oh but you will, soon enough." With a snap of her fingers Mary Margaret dropped to the ground unconscious. The princess wouldn't forget this little episode, but instead would regard it as a dream. "I'm coming for you bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked down the street in a stunning green blouse and black pencil skirt with her daughter on her hip. Black stilettos graced her feet.

Lilly wore a very similar out. A green dress of the same shade matched her mothers and little black flats covered her little 5 year old feet.

"Mommy where are we going?" Lilly smiled at people they passed. Whenever Regina and Lilly went out they were stopped to chat.

She and Robin were now Storybrookes it couple, meaning their family was now like the first family of the United States. Everyone loved them, pasts forgotten.

"Mommy is taking you to an old friend." Well not exactly. Regina wouldn't consider Rumple her friend but oh well.

Regina and Lilly walked into the shop and were immediately met with the smell of alcohol. Putting her daughter down, she moved to the back and flicked her wrist.

Rumple was now sobered up and the shop was clean.

"You locked my friends in a vase, are you fricken kidding me Rumple." The Queen dragged Rumple out of the back of the shop and into the front.

"Bless her" Regina thought as she layed eyes on her daughter.

Lilly stayed in the same spot her mother had left her. Her hands were locked in front of her, she looked around humming. The green in the dress brought out the green in her eyes and the dark contrast of her long curly dark brown hair.

"How are you managing to pull me out here in heels?" Rumple swatted Regina's hands away and looked her up and down.

"I've done much more than that in heels. Now answer my question, you locked my friends in a fricken vase?" Regina held her hand behind her and Lilly ran to take it.

Rumple chuckles darkly and looks her in the eyes "I've done much worse than that why are you surprised?"

The imp shuffled around his potions and let out a frustrated sigh "Regina why don't you make yourself useful and go get me some vodka."

Regina raised her eyebrows in question and opened her mouth but he beat her to it "I'll watch your daughter and then tell you anything you want to know."

"Jesus Rumple." Regina let out and turned to look at her daughter. "Are you okay to stay here for 5 minutes with your grandpa?"

Rumple looked surprised at the term grandpa. In all reality it was the truth, he was like her father.

Lilly nodded and Regina started to make her way out of the shop. At the door she turned and looked at Gold "she is my life and if you hurt her in any way or tell her something she shouldn't know I will kill you."

After Regina left Lilly cautiously walked around the counter to him. Rumple could feel the power in her from where he stood.

"You look just like your mother" Rumple said and chuckled "how would you like it if I showed you how to use your magic a little bit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Regina was walking down the street.

Regina turned down the street and caught someone darting past her in her peripheral vision. She turned down another corner and hurried down the street.

Sounds of footsteps had Regina breathing wildly out of fear.

The Queen picked up the pace and walked past grannys. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The sound of her heels on black top echoed off the now empty streets. It struck Regina strange how empty the town was. In that moment she didn't think about it though.

An echo of footsteps was heard behind her once again. When Regina sped up so did the assailant.

She was full out running now, sprinting down the street. In a split second she decided to take the back alleys, once again trying to drop whoever was following her.

The Queen ran for a few more blocks before she once again turned down the street.

Regina ran along a brick wall, breathing heavily and looking behind her as she ran. A hard forced knocked into her when she was looking backward and pinned her to the wall.

Flashbacks flew through her mind of the last time she was pinned down. "GET OFF OF ME" she screeched. Her eyes were scrunched shut as she tried to fight off her attacker who still held her pinned.

Limbs thrashed wildly from side to side but to no avail, he was strong.

"CHRIST REGINA CALM DOWN ITS ME." David's' voice shot through the flashback and she opened her eyes. He had her arms pinned at her sides, holding her wrists. His body was pressed against hers to try and stop her thrashing.

David released her instantly and stepped back "I saw you leave golds so I followed you, I just wanted to talk to you and apologize."

Regina was shaking, anger and fear coursed through her veins. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Regina advanced upon him fast, he had never seen her so angry. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME. YOU BETTER BE FUCKING KIDDING ME DAVID. HOLY FUCKING SHIT. YOU JUST FUCKING CHASED ME FOR 7 BLOCKS AND PINNED ME AGAINST A FUCKING WALL." She screamed in his face, pushing him backwards as she yelled. "YOU NEVER, EVER, FUCKING EVER DO THAT TO SOMEONE WHO HAS EVER BEEN ABUSED OR FUCKING RAPED, I HAVE ENDURED BOTH OF THOSE THINGS AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A SMART IDEA TO FUCKING PIN ME AGAINST A WALL? I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO BE RAPED DAVID, FUCKING AGAIN."

Regina slammed him against the wall and slapped him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU."

David stood open mouth and stared at Regina. He moved to touch her shoulder, to do anything to try and comfort her when she let out another roar and pushed him backwards, he hesitantly walked away.

Once he was out of sight she sunk to the alley floor and started to sob. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She cried because she was angry, she cried because she had almost been violated again, and she cried happily because she hadn't been. Out of anger she punched the brick wall, hearing a crack pain shot out of her hand.

Hours passed and she still lay crying on the ground. Her blouse was dirty and ripped, David had grabbed onto it when he had tried to restrain her from hurting herself.

Night splashed over the town. The crying had dulled down, now she just stared at the brick wall. Regina didn't feel anything, she didn't think, she didn't even register her own breathing.

Had she finally lost her mind? Regina still lay on the ground staring into space when it started to rain.

It occurred to her that this was long overdue. Years and years of pushing away the fact that she had been abused, that she had been raped was now bubbling to the surface. When she was young and married to Leopold she supposed it wasn't rape, supposed she deserved it because of all the things she had done and she was in fact his wife. In that moment Regina finally accepted it, finally realized what had happened to her.

Years of denial had finally caught up with her.

She rocked back and forth slowly, singing a song she used to sing to herself when she was a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was making dinner when Lilly and Gold walked into the house.

"Regina darling are you finally home with our gorgeous little girl?" Roland laughed from his spot at the table. Henry had gone back to school the night before.

"You mean she isn't here?" Gold walked in holding Lillys hand.

Silence took hold of the house. Robin turned around and looked into Golds eyes.

Robin crossed over and picked up his daughter. "No she isn't here, the last time I saw her she was taking Lilly to see you." Worry dripped into his voice. Wordlessly Roland got up and took over dinner, it was spaghetti.

"She was with me, but I sent her to get me something at the store while I watched Lilly. When she wasn't back within the hour I got worried. I called her phone and she didn't answer, I figured she had ran into Ruby somewhere and got to talking. Lilly and I had dinner and when it got dark I figured something was wrong."

Robin grew irritated. No shit something was wrong. He hadn't thought to call Regina's husband to confirm where she was?

Rain pounded against the roof, Lilly was getting upset. "Hey bud can you take your sister upstairs and read her more of the book?" Roland nodded and took his sister from his father.

"Let's go Lilly girl." Roland said and walked upstairs.

Robin took the sauce off of the stove and pulled out his phone. "I'll call David and Emma, maybe she went over there? Otherwise I'm going out in this storm and looking for my wife.

5 minutes later Robin came striding back into the room. "David said that he saw her a few hours ago and they got into it a little bit. After that he left her alone and hasn't seen her since. Can you stay here and watch the kids? Thanks Gold."

Before he could answer Robin ran out of the house in search of his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina heard someone shouting for her.

She processed that it was for her, but at the same time she didn't. It felt like she was outside of her body, a spectator.

You always read how when something traumatic happens the victim distances themselves, and Regina mused that it must be true.

"REGINA." Robin screamed as he spotted her green blouse from the alley he was in. "Oh my god holy shit." He ran towards her and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chest move up and down.

"Regina can you hear me?" She still faced the wall rocking slightly. Robin waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't react.

"Regina are you alright?" Robin touched her on the shoulder and she jolted to life, screaming her head off.

"DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE, PLEASE I'M SORRY." Regina thrashed and screamed on the ground, attracting Mary Margaret and Emma to the scene. They had been looking for her just down the street.

The pair came running down the street, meeting Robin at Regina's side.

"SHE'S UNRESPONSIVE." To stop her from hurting herself Robin had to restrain her, which of course made her scream louder.

The archer layed her flat of her back and sat lightly on her chest, holding her wrists to the side of her face. Robin knew it was going to make it worse but if Regina kept flailing the way she was she would hurt herself.

Emma stretched her wrists "May I?" She asked Robin. He nodded and Emma touched Regina on the forehead, putting her to sleep with magic.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Robin wrapped his arms around his wife and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. He didn't miss the way her head hung limply, almost life less. She was drenched, shivering madly in her sleep. "Hold on one fucking moment."

Robin gently placed Regina flat on her back. He traced the rips in her skirt and blouse, coated in mud. He felt himself start to shake with anger. Blood was streaked on her blouse and her face, the source of it was her left hand which looked to be broken.

"Whoever did this to her is fucking dead."

Mary Margaret and Emma shrunk back from Robin. Never before had they heard him so angry, his voice deathly low.

Mary Margaret felt tears well up in her eyes. Looking at her stepmother made her cringe. Regina was deathly pale, her black hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

Robin effortlessly scooped her up and made his way to the hospital, fuming the whole way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So I put in that trauma scene for so many reasons. 1. It sets up the story for something else. But really I feel like Regina has never really dealt with the trauma in her life, and for my story to continue she needed to finally deal with it. Also I'm kind of ignoring this detail but I was sexually abused and actually still am and I am now living vicariously through Regina as she deals with the shit that I push down inside me which I think is why I wrote this…okay….im going to stop typing now.**


	6. The necklace

**Again thank y'all so much for reviewing and such, love you! I decided to post another chapter so soon because I didn't update the last chapter for like ever, so sorry love you!**

Ruby and Will were hunkering down to watch a movie when they got the call.

The popcorn was popped and the movie was playing. It was Salt, one of Ruby's favorites. Afterwards they planned to watch the Bone Collector, one of Wills favorites.

"Angelina Jolie is a total badass" Will commented transfixed as she took on 3 guys by herself. She was fighting to get into the white house, which meant the movie was nearing the end.

Ruby laughed and stole a quick kiss from her boyfriend. "Just don't forget who your number one badass is." Things had been going great for the couple. Last year they had moved in together. It was the best decision of both of their lives.

"Never" Will mumbled as he deepened the kiss. In a quick movement Will shifted Ruby under him. Ruby grinned and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

A shrill ring broke through the haze of the moment and Will slumped backwards. "Whoever it is bloody ignore them."

Ruby chuckled and picked up the phone next to the couch. The smile dropped from her face faster than you could imagine. "Wait Robin slow down what happened? I'm on my way." The wolf sprung from the couch and pulled Will with her. "We have to go to the hospital, they found Regina in an alley way. Her blouse is ripped and her hand is broken. I don't know what happened but that doesn't paint a pretty picture in my mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Enchanted Forest, long ago:

Regina swayed her hips as she walked into the dungeon. She wore a blood red gown that stood out against her dark hair and eyes.

The Queen nodded at the guards and dismissed them. Without another word they dispersed quickly.

The dungeon was quiet and dark, mostly empty except for David in the cell in front of her.

Regina stopped in front of the cell, analyzing him with her eyes.

"What do you want Regina?" The princes' voice came out in a harsh breath. She didn't answer him, which only seemed to aggravate him more. "What in the HELL do you want?"

Silence once again took hold of the dungeon. Regina stepped closer and shook her head.

"I'm here to tell you that your darling Snow is coming. Of course not here, no she doesn't know you're here. When she looks in that cell of yours she will be so disappointed to find out that it's a mirror. I'm here to tell you that the rest of your life will be filled with agony, just as mine is."

Regina turned to leave but David grabbed her arm through the cell and tugged her with a great amount of force. She hit the bars with a thud.

David wasted no time in grabbing her throat and squeezing. "I could kill you right here right now. I mean no one would miss you; no one would mourn your death. I don't know what in the hell you've been through but you deserved it. You deserve every bad thing that has ever happened to you because you are a terrible, mean, cruel person."

Regina didn't even bat an eye. The entire time he was squeezing her throat she remained calm. She didn't flinch; she didn't shove his hand away. Sadness entered her eyes for a split second, and then left just as quickly.

David's hand went limp when he looked into her eyes, shocked at what he saw. The entire kingdom looked at her as a monster, a machine that felt nothing. If all of that is true what did he just see in her whiskey colored eyes? It was a look so dark so void without hope that it sent chills up his spine.

He shoved her away quickly. For some reason he had started to feel empathy for her. If Charming didn't know better he could have sworn a tear fell from her cheek.

Regina looked back to him with a tortured smile lining her lips "yes I believe all of that is true." Without another word she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harsh lights met Regina's eyes as she opened them half heartily. Almost immediately she felt the presence of several other people in her hospital room and let her eyes close once again.

"Regina darling are you awake?" Robins heavily accented voice pierced through the rest of her heavenly sleep haze. It always amused her how his accent really came out when he was worried or mad.

With the final hope of her sleep world returning gone, Regina opened her eyes grudgingly.

The scene in front of her made her smile almost immediately. Robin was hovering over her, his face filled with worry. Lilly and Caroline were snuggled up on either side of her. Roland was curled around her feet at the end of the bed. Ruby and Will were on the left of her, Belle and Jefferson were in front of her hanging onto the end of her bed. To her right, Tink and Grace looked at her curiously. Archie and Rumple stood in the doorway. Ingrid, Elsa, and Emma stood against the far wall. Mary Margaret stood next to Ruby.

Ingrid was staring daggers at both Rumple and Snow, the tension was palpable.

"MOMMY" Lilly's shrill voice rang out as she hugged her mom tighter.

Regina smiled and kissed Lilly and Caroline swiftly before sitting up fully alert and confused. "Why am I in here? The last thing I remember I was walking down the street to get Gold liquor." She had a pounding headache and her hand shot out pain whenever she moved it.

"You left his shop to buy him liquor? This happened because you made her buy you alcohol!"

Gold looked at his feet "sorry about that by the way."

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" Robin turned back to Archie frantically.

The cricket stepped forward and cleared his throat "It is possible that her subconscious blocked out whatever trauma she suffered yesterday in the alley. It might have been too much for her to handle."

The hospital room remained silent; the weight of his words crippled the once happy atmosphere. The only sound came from the constant beeping of the machine that monitored Regina's breathing.

Regina looked frantically from person to person "what do you mean whatever trauma happened to me yesterday, what in the hell are you people talking about!"

Before anyone could open their mouth, Archie was ushering the children to the play room that Regina had built when the hospital was constructed. It was quite a brilliant addition to the hospital.

Robin slid into the small hospital room next to his wife per her request.

"Regina, Robin found you in an alley" Emma shifted nervously from foot to foot before continuing. "When he found you, your blouse was ripped. Your skirt was ripped. There were scratches on your arms and on your face, and your left hand was broken."

A pin could have dropped in the room. It was deadly silent.

"Whale can't do a rape kit without your permission…" Ruby grabbed her best friends hand when she was abruptly cut off.

"No" Regina said firmly and shook her head until she saw stars "I don't want a god damn rape kit. I was not raped; I must have just fallen and hit my head. No. Just fucking no."

Robin tried to comfort her but she snapped. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO."

A thrashing limb connected with Tinks jaw and sent her hissing back with pain. Whale ran into the room quickly and grabbed her arm, thrusting a sedative into her veins.

Within seconds she was calmed, set to sleep by whatever drug Whale had running through her system.

"Everyone should get out and let her get some sleep. She's clearly been through a lot. I would like to monitor her for the next 48 hours if that's all right with you Robin."

Robin gave a curt nod and then sat next to her bed "I'm staying. I will fight you on this one Whale I am not leaving my wife. Ruby, Tink can you go home with Ingrid and Elsa and make sure that Lilly, Roland, and Caroline get to sleep? Otherwise I'm afraid our children will overpower our new guests."

A chuckle escaped both girls' lips and they stood to leave. 5 minutes later the room was empty of visitors expect for Robin.

"I love you Regina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charming sat drinking at the rabbit hole. Was he the reason Regina had been attacked?

He knocked back another one and sighed happily as his mind started to fog over. Rum was a very beautiful thing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hook sat next to Charming and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh come on Prince Charming what has you so upset?"

Silence met the pirates question as the bar tender poured the Prince another drink and brought out one for the pirate.

"I think I'm the reason that Regina got attacked." Charming slurred his words and took another shot of the amber liquid. He understood why it was Hooks drink of choice, it was incredibly fast acting.

Hook arched his eyebrows "I don't know what you're trying to say mate."

"I followed her. I wanted to apologize for blaming the whole thing on Lilly. I really hate the cold you know? Like why is it still snowing. Elsa needs to control that. Anyway she was running and I was chasing her and I pinned her against the wall so she would talk to me but she thought I was trying to rape her, which I wasn't. And the she screamed at me and told me to leave and I did. But I left her there all venerable, I should have stayed."

2 more shots touched his lips and he was feeling every ounce of alcohol he consumed.

Hook clapped his back with his good hand. "It isn't your fault mate, but you might want to slow down or you'll be spilling your guts all over my shoes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids had been fed, bathed and read to.

Elsa and Ingrid were just about to watch a movie when a fierce banging noise came from upstairs.

"Wait here; I'll go check it out." Elsa rose to her feet and immediately got her hands ready for whatever magic she might have to throw. Ingrid let out an annoyed sigh but didn't say anything else.

When the ice princess got to the top stair she stopped to listen again. It seemed to be coming from Regina and Robin's bedroom.

A frown graced the blondes features, neither Regina nor Robin were here. Her heart slammed against her chest every step she took.

Before she reached the mayors room she checked on the children. Roland was passed out in Henrys room. Lilly and Caroline had pushed their beds together in the center of the room. Both toddlers were knocked out, their arms hugged one another.

Elsa couldn't help it; she let out a soft chuckle. Both girls seemed well beyond their years intelligent wise, she almost forgot that they were as young as five.

She shut the door quietly as she left. Her heart resumed the tenacious rhythm. A light covering of sweat covered her palms.

The door to Regina and Robin's room was closed. Elsa once again paused to listen. Inside the room was a banging noise that was hard to ignore.

Elsa opened the door slowly. The door creaked softly and she flinched.

Finding no reason to delay the inevitable, Elsa swung open the door and held her palms in front of her body.

Nothing. Nobody. The room was empty.

The banging had stopped.

The ice princess looked around confused. Just as she was about to leave the banging resumed.

With a huff of annoyance Elsa once again followed the sound. Her ears led her to a drawer in one of Regina's dressers.

Elsa looked around and then slowly opened the drawer.

Her blood froze. Never before had she felt so used, so betrayed by anyone. She had trusted Regina with her life.

As she picked up the necklace her hands shook with anger. In her hands was the necklace that Anna had always worn. A silver snowflake that Elsa had given her sister one year for her birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. hurt feelings

Ruby stepped into her best friend's hospital room. A quick glance over the room had her smiling. Tinks distraction had worked; Robin was out of the room.

"I brought what you wanted!" Ruby walked further into the room and took a bottle of vodka out of her purse. "Do you know how hard it is to put a bottle this big in my purse and keep it hidden? I swear Whale smelt it somehow, he followed me almost all the way here!"

The two girls burst into giggles.

Regina wiggled her eyebrows and ushered Ruby in, shutting the door.

It was 2 days after Regina had woken up in the hospital. She was doing better, or at least that's what she told everyone. Nobody believed her though.

Per Whales orders, she was to be released in 3 days on one condition. She was required to have therapy sessions with Archie every Monday.

"Bless you and Tink. I can't stand this damn hospital any longer. Seriously every time Whale walks in I have a strong desire to throw knives at him."

Ruby erupted in laughter as she poured each girl a shot. After the shots were poured they settled back down into Reginas bed.

Today Ruby was wearing black jeans and a black shirt. Red pumps graced her feet and a red statement necklace matched her shoes. Even though it was late July the citizens of Storybrooke tried to dress warm. Any day it could start snowing because of Elsa and Ingrid's presence.

"You're kidding me" an accent called out from the doorway "you're drinking without me! You guys said you would wait! I got Will to take Robin for lunch at Grannys. Thanks to me we get to have a party you brats." Tink stepped in and took the shot Ruby was about to take.

Ruby growled jokingly "do you want me to trap you in a cup or something, fairy?"

Mid-shot, Regina almost had vodka come out of her nose.

All three girls laughed loudly, and each took a second shot.

"Regina darling have you seen….." Robin walked in on the funniest thing he had ever seen. Ruby, Tink, and Regina were all huddled together on Regina's small hospital bed. Ruby had a large bottle of vodka in her hand and each girl had a shot glass. "You know usually I would be against this sort of thing, but bloody hell everyone needs a break right now."

Will laughed victoriously from behind Robin. All three girls looked at each other in shock, and then broke out in another fit of giggles.

Each person in the room took one shot, their final unknown to them. Whale walked in with Reginas chart in his hand.

Immediately everyone silenced, 5 sets of wide eyes looked at Whale. It took everything in the doctor not to laugh. The group looked like friends that were caught drinking by their parents in high school.

"Oh hell no, everyone out. Are you guys drinking vodka in my hospital?" Whale narrowed his eyes on Regina "Regina Mills are you serious. You know better. I could lengthen your stay in this hospital you understand that right?"

Regina straightened her spine and poofed away the vodka and shot glasses. As fast as she could she got out of bed and started dragging everyone out. "I love all of you but I can't take 5 more days in this damn hospital I already have to be here 3 more, get the hell out."

When everyone was gone Whale let out a triumphant sigh and walked out of her room.

Seconds later everyone was poofed back and so was the vodka. "What Whale doesn't know won't hurt him" Regina explained with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa hadn't told anyone about the necklace. How could she?

Regina was a traitor, but she couldn't bring it up. Not yet anyway. Somehow somewhere Regina is hiding Elsa, and she is going to find her sister.

With a flick of her wrist the vault doors opened. Oh yes she knew all about Regina's magic vault. Roland was very helpful when he didn't know what he was getting into.

Elsa walked into the small crypt. A frown graced her features, where in the hell were the stairs?

Roland neglected to tell her how to get down.

Examining the room closely didn't help her; there were no stairs in here!

A half hour later she had given up. Elsa examined the coffin in the middle of the room. It was Reginas fathers, how sad.

A wave of empathy washed over the girl. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions too fast.

Elsa turned to leave when she got tripped over her feet. In a last ditched attempt to not fall on her ass, she grabbed the coffin and fell.

A cry of pain left her lips. Grumbling she stood up, only to realize the coffin had moved.

"That smart little Queen" Elsa remarked and pushed it further, revealing the stairs.

Elsa smirked to herself as she walked down them pain forgotten. What she didn't expect was the labyrinth of tunnels that spiraled out in front of her.

When she would walk down one way, multiple different paths would become clear at the end of that hallway.

All in all her vault was boring. A room for potions and ingredients, a crypt, other rooms that she couldn't get into that Anna could be in.

A large mirror hung on one of the walls. It struck Elsa peculiar and she walked closer to it.

Elsa could tell a glamour spell when she saw one. With a wave of her hand the wall opened up revealing another room.

The room was decorated like her office. In the corner was a large wardrobe, containing her Evil Queen outfits.

Finding nothing of use Elsa left the vault.

"I guess I'll just have to ask her myself" Elsa mused as she walked back to the mansion labeled 108.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ingrid was on the sidewalk when she spotted him. Rumpelstiltskin was walking the same way she was; towards the hospital.

He didn't seem to notice her, so she followed him silently.

It didn't look out of the ordinary. She made sure to stay far enough back.

Ingrid wore black jeans and a navy blue sweater. Snow was falling faster the longer she trailed him.

As soon as Rumple hit the hospital parking lot his feet were frozen on the spot. He looked around wildly, but couldn't find anyone.

"How kind of you to wait for me Rumple." Ingrid came up from behind him. "I have to admit, it's hard seeing after all these years. I suppose I never really thanked you for putting Elsa into good hands, my sisters apparently. Oh and I suppose I should have sent you a card or something for trapping Elsa, Caroline, and I in that vase!" Ingrid's voice was filled with poison.

Rumple let out a chuckle "I guess I've kind of screwed you over in the past. I know that you don't trust me but I have to tell you something before all hell breaks loose dearie."

A harsh chuckle escaped from her lips "I don't want to hear anything from you."

Ingrid started walking away.

"Funny, I thought you wanted to know who killed your sisters."

Ingrid stopped walking, her head whirled around. She advanced upon Rumple and got into his face.

"You told me it was Snow White and Prince Charming." Ingrid shook out of anger. Now he was trying to backtrack? Hell no.

Rumple wiggled his eyebrows "Maybe it was them maybe it wasn't, do something for me and I'll tell you for certain."

"I will do nothing for you imp." Ingrid walked away quickly, curiosity bubbled through her body as she tried to squish it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle and Jefferson were watching Regina and Robins children. It was the least that they could do.

Isabella, Lilly, Caroline, Jefferson, Grace, and Belle were all watching Anastasia. The night had gone unbelievably well, but Belle couldn't get Regina off of her mind.

The beauty rose to get a glass of wine and Jefferson followed. He recognized the troubled look on her face.

Grace looked at her father and understood. Years of studying her father and Belle had given the young girl an advantage. Believe it or not, Grace was studying to become a psychologist.

Unfortunately Grace couldn't leave Storybrooke, which means she had to take classes online to get her degree. Sure she could go to the sorry excuse of a college in Storybrooke, but she was just as happy to take online classes from Stanford.

"B, what's wrong love?" Jefferson found her hunched over on the counter. Her hands were covering her face, tears leaked in between her fingers.

A sigh left her lips "I just can't stop thinking about what happened to Regina. She doesn't deserve it, after all the good things she's done. It isn't fair. I want to visit her in the hospital but I just feel like I'll cry and we both know if I cry then Regina will. If she doesn't cry then she'll make a joke to hide her pain and then what?"

Jefferson slowly navigated his wife off of the counter and then into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head. Even in heels she was the perfect height for him. "Trust me she's on my mind as well. We don't know what did or didn't happen though. Let's go visit her tomorrow yeah?"

Sniffles filled the quiet kitchen. Giggles could be heard from the other room as the young girls enjoyed the movie. Lilly sat quietly though, her thoughts on her mother.

It was moments like these that Belle really treasured. Just simple things that she would likely remember forever.

"Okay, yeah okay" Belle mumbled into her husband's chest. He smelt like cologne and the outdoors. "I love you."

"I love you too" Jefferson parroted with a smile. "Now, let's go see how this movie ends. After that we can put the kids to bed and take some time to ourselves."

He stole a quick kiss and her smile was back, oh how we loved that smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The loft was quiet as Mary Margaret stared into her mug, and David stared into space. Both had something to tell the other, both were hesitant to open their mouths. Neal sat in his mother's lap confused.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" Emma sing-songy voice filled the silence as she and Killian walked in hand in hand. Almost immediately the couple was alert to the tense atmosphere.

"Well it's quiet in here." Hook looked at David, his facial expression portraying knowledge. Emma picked it up, and looked between them frowning.

When the tension rose Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two spit it out already, I could cut the tension in this room with a damn knife."

Mary Margaret looked up from her mug and sighed. "A couple nights ago I had a dream. It was the strangest one I have ever had, it felt so real. I walked down the stairs and Ingrid was here. She was going on and on about how our family pictures make her sick. After she knocked me unconscious I could have sworn she said I'm coming for you bitch. The next day I woke up where she had knocked me out."

"Are you sure it was a dream?" Emma had a look of concern on her face, as well as David.

Mary Margaret shook her head "I don't know it felt so real. Rumple warned us about her and I didn't put much stock in it, but now….." She trailed off and resumed staring at her mug.

David reached his hand over and took his wife's.

"I guess it's my turn" the attention turned to David "on the night that Regina was attacked we had a fight. I followed her from Golds shop and ran after her. I didn't understand why she was running; I guess she thought I was going to hurt her. When I caught up to her I held her against the wall because she was flailing and I didn't want her to hurt herself. Regina freaked out. I mean she lost her mind. She started yelling at me and shaking, I had never seen her so angry or afraid. She slapped me and told me to leave, I tried to comfort her but she just yelled at me again. So I left. I can't help but wonder if it's my fault she got attacked afterward."

Silence filled the loft, his words hung in the air.

"What if she didn't get attacked at all" Emma muttered quietly. Everyone's head shot to where she was standing. Hook had his arm slung over her shoulders. "What if after you left she cracked just layed down in the alley and lost her mind."

Everyone seemed to ingest her words. It would make sense, except for the tears in her skirt and blouse. Not to mention the broken hand and scratches.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hook finally spoke. "If that's the case then we have to make her remember. Not only would it put her mind at ease, but it would put everyone's mind at ease."

"What if she really did get raped again, I can't make her go through that." Mary Margaret shook her head while tears pooled in her mint green eyes.

"It might be worth it" is all Emma said.

All at once everyone rose to their feet and made their way to the hospital. Neal took his usual spot on his mother's hip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to do what now?" Robin sat next to Regina's bed and covered his hand over hers protectively.

Emma, David, Hook, and Mary Margaret stood on the other side of her bed.

"We want to make Regina remember" Emma said tersely "maybe what we think happened to her didn't even happen. In that case you and your family can have its peace of mind, as well as everyone else."

Robin should his head angrily "and if it did happen? You're willing to put my wife through her attack again? You've got to be out of your mind."

The tension was palpable in the room. Thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Not a word left Regina's lips. She just stared at the door.

"The pros outweigh the cons Robin." Charming was almost pleading with the archer.

A scoff left Robins lips "maybe for you, because you don't have to live through it again. Maybe for all of you because you aren't protecting the one you love. Maybe for all of you because you aren't going to have to try and calm down your soulmate in the middle of the night when she wakes up screaming. So to me no, the pros do not fucking outweigh the cons." Robin was fuming, and Regina was shaking.

Before David could open his mouth again, Regina spoke.

"Get out." It was weak, a whisper. If you weren't listening you wouldn't have caught it.

"Regina…." Mary Margaret was added to the mix before she too was shut down.

"No. All of you get the hell out of this room. You all come waltzing in here like you've got the greatest idea since sliced bread and then you drop this load of shit on me. Oh sure it'll be a weight lifted off your shoulders when you find out, but for me and my family? All of you pretend to care about me, but if you did you wouldn't ask me to remember. I'm willing to bet that you just want to clear your guilty conscious, is that right David? Well I'm not having any of it. I really don't want to remember getting raped, I've had enough of it from your father Snow to last me a lifetime. Get the hell out of here."

Mary Margaret's jaw instantly dropped to the ground when Regina spoke of her father like that. The first time she had ever accused him of rape was outside her house the first night it snowed. Now every time she said it a knife like pain sliced across the princess abdomen. It was only the second time she had ever brought it up. Regina was used to hiding all her pain.

"Your majesty…" Hook tried again.

"OUT" Robin half yelled from where he was next to his wife.

At that moment Ruby and Tink walked in with Lilly, Caroline, and Roland. Lilly was on Ruby's hip, Caroline on Tinks.

When the crowd heard the yell they all shrunk down, except for Lilly.

The fearless toddler climbed out of Ruby's arms and onto her mother's hospital bed. She wormed her way into her mother's lap and sat facing her. "Mommy don't cry" she said as she touched her mother's face. In a wiggle of her nose a bouquet of flowers was in her hand.

Caroline followed shortly after, and sat on the other side of Regina closest to Robin. She nestled herself in the corner, Robin now stroking her hair.

Lilly turned to face the unwanted visitors "I think you should go now" the toddler hissed coldly.

Shock registered on all of their faces. Neal, who had been still until now started to squirm in his mother's grip. Charming reached out and took his son.

Without waiting for a response, Tink and Ruby lead the uncharmings out. Now a days they had become Regina's bodyguards as well as best friends.

Roland now stood at the other side of her bed. He took his hand in hers and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gina when can you come home?" Caroline looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"Soon my darling, soon" and Regina hoped she meant it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again thank you guys for reading every week, I really appreciate it. Review if you want. I'm trying to make the chapters longer by the way. Love you guys.


	8. Welcome home Regina

**This chapter is going to be mainly about Regina, sorry if you guys don't like that aha.**

Lilly missed her mother terribly. They were the best of friends.

Everyone morning Regina would come into her daughter's room and wake her up. Together they would coordinate their outfits so they matched perfectly. Lilly wouldn't have it any other way; it was her idea of course.

Now that Caroline was here it was harder. Not that Lilly minded Caroline being here, they were fast friends. Regina had doubled Lilly's wardrobe for Caroline.

The clothes weren't like Lilly's though; they were straight from the baby store in the mall.

"Alright princess, what do you want to wear today?" Robin came striding into the room. Caroline was already downstairs with Elsa and Ingrid.

"Daddy I don't know. Mommy usually helps me" Lilly whined in a way that was only adorable because she was a kid, or maybe because she looked like a mini Regina. Robin couldn't tell. "I aways match her but I don't know what she is wearing!" The young girl sounded exasperated. It was hilarious.

Robin put on a stage frown and moved to the end of her bed "I don't know what she's wearing either. She'll be home today and then you two can match again! But for right now can daddy pick you out a dress? It can be like a big girl game."

At the mention of the words "big girl" Lilly's eyes widened. She nodded ferociously and Robin chuckled.

Picking out a dress for his daughter seemed easy. That was until he layed eyes on how many options she actually had. Regina usually covered the clothes and hair department. With Roland it was always easy, with little girls….not so much.

Finally after what felt like forever Robin selected a royal blue dress with a black tie at the back. It mimicked one of his favorite dresses that Regina wore. Of course it didn't have the staggering zipper on the back that Regina's has.

"Here you go darling" Robin pulled out the dress and Lilly shook her head.

"Daddy I wore woyal blue yesterday, I can't wear the same color today!" Her tone of voice made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lilly still sat on her bed under the covers. Her back was against the lavender colored pillows. Her bed spread was white with stitches of Lilly's on them. Her dark hair cascading down her back in waves. One eye was brown, the other green.

"I'm new at this honey maybe you could give me a few tips? What color do you want to wear today?"

"I fink I want to wear purple!"

Robin pulled out a purple dress "this one?"

Lilly examined the dress for a second "no I change my mind not purple."

A sigh halfway between a laugh and a sound of annoyance slipped out of Robins mouth. "Darling help me out a little bit, I'm not your mommy I know but we can get you dressed now can't we?"

As he talked he crossed away from his closet and sat down on Lilly's bed.

The young girl closed her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds her princess pajamas were traded for a light pink dress with lace.

"I fink I want to wear this one." Lilly jumped out of bed and ran to her mirror. "Yes, I like this one." Regina hadn't worn this dress in years; she saved it for important dinners.

Robin let out a chuckle and walked to his daughter. She was already gorgeous, her mother's daughter. "Your mom will love that dress when she gets home this afternoon. You look quite gorgeous in it."

It was true, she was breathtaking.

A giggle escaped her lips and both eyes shifted to bright green.

In a quick motion Robin lifted her in the air and started spinning her. Lilly started to giggle madly as he threw her into the air and caught her immediately.

Ingrid watched from the doorway with a smile on her face. Regina had finally found a home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle and Jefferson walked into the hospital timidly. It was Regina's last day.

They had meant to go days sooner but Belle had been dragging her feet. She knew she would cry, and she didn't want to bring Regina down.

Isabella however ran full on force into the room and leapt onto her bed.

"Regina I missed you!" Just like Lilly was a smaller version of Regina, Isabella was a carbon copy of Belle.

A hearty laugh left the queens lips. Immediately Isabella burrowed into her godmothers side.

"Isabella Rose is that you? I swear you've grown 100 feet since I saw you last, Isa!"

Now it was Isabella's turn to laugh. "Mommy and Daddy came into my room and they said it was time to visit you and I got so happy! They won't tell me why you're in here though." A frown appeared on the young girls lips.

Regina eyed Belle and Jefferson with interest. "Oh I just fell down the stairs! You know how clumsy I can be!"

Before Isabella could respond Belle took her off of Regina and handed her to Jefferson. "Jeff can you take Isa to go get some ice cream in the cafeteria? Regina and I need some time alone."

Jefferson nodded and kissed Belle on the cheek before turning out of the room with his daughter on his shoulders. Isabella giggled madly as he kept her balanced.

Silence took hold of the room when they were gone.

Belle moved to sit beside Regina. She hated seeing her best friend like this. Regina looked much thinner, dark circles were under her eyes. A halo of sadness settled in her pupils.

"Regina I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you sooner…." Belle trailed off and looked at her feet. "I just knew that I would start crying when I saw you because of what happened to you and I didn't want to make you cry or bring down the atmosphere of the room and…"

"B I know. I'm not mad at you for not coming to see me. I love you, you know that." Regina had tears in her eyes and Belle wiped them for her.

"It's not fair what happened to you. It's just not fair."

Now Belle was crying and Regina scooted to the other side of the bed and Belle took her place. Regina let Belle cry on her shoulder for a while. "They don't even know what happened to me. It could have been nothing B. Maybe I just decided to take a nap on the ground or something."

Tears were flowing freely now. Both girls were sobbing within minutes. In the moment neither girl knew who was supporting the other.

Silently Ruby and Tink entered the room. They were supposed to be taking Regina home; they had fought Robin on that.

"Regina, are you ready to go home?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they crossed the threshold music erupted from the speakers. People flowed freely through the room, stopping when they saw Regina walking in.

"MOMMY." Lilly screamed from the kitchen and ran to her mother. The little girl launched herself into her mother's waiting arms.

Regina had crouched down in anticipation. Once her daughter was in her arms she spun and kissed her daughter on top of her head. "Lilly girl I missed you so much darling."

The room observed the scene with smiles on all of their faces.

Everyone was there. Tink, Ruby, Belle, Jefferson, Isabella, Grace, Robin, Roland, Caroline, Ingrid, Elsa, and Will stood in the foyer.

Regina had changed out of her pajamas at the hospital. Now she wore a black pants suit. Slipping back into her mayoral clothes made her feel stronger. No one was going to see her weak.

"Welcome back darling" Robin walked to his wife and kissed her swiftly and then their daughter. He didn't miss the sadness in her eyes, she was wearing a mask. It pained Robin to see her like that.

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Robin ordered pizza, everyone stayed past 11. The children were put to bed early. Everyone planned to stay the night.

Wine and other alcoholic beverages were given to all of the adults. If anyone noticed Regina drinking a little more than normal nobody commented.

Regina was in the kitchen pouring herself more wine when Elsa walked in.

"I haven't seen you all night Elsa, what are you avoiding me?" A playful tone met Elsa's ears. The mayor was trying to have a light conversation.

Elsa walked closer to where Regina was standing. "In all honesty I have been avoiding you. The entire time you were gone I thought of ways to have this conversation. A million options ran through my head. In the end I decided I should just get straight to the point."

One of Regina's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose in question. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

Wordlessly Elsa pulled out Anna's necklace and set it on the counter space between them.

Upon seeing the necklace Regina's eyes widened to the extreme. "Holy shit, Anna's necklace! Where did you find this Elsa?" In disbelief Regina shot out her hand to touch it, it was real.

"I found it in your dresser" the words were as sharp as a knife. The accusatory tone made Regina's temper start to flare.

A scoff let her throat "The last time I saw this necklace Anna was wearing it. So what are you accusing me of kidnapping Anna now?"

Regina leaned forward as if in challenge, her words were met with silence and Elsa's harsh stare.

"You've got to be kidding me. Dear, why in the hell would I take Anna?"

"You tell me Regina. Maybe you wanted Rumple to do it, to eliminate the things you cared about so you could fully become the evil queen. Without us nothing held you back from turning into a stone cold bitch." Elsa leaned in to meet Regina; she was never one to back down from a challenge.

Pain flashed across the mayor's face. Not just any pain, betrayal. Voices began to rise.

"Now you listen to me ice princess. I loved Anna just as much as you. You were my family, don't forget that. If you're done accusing me of this then maybe we can try and figure out who put it in my dresser. Otherwise go ahead with your little bitch fit. I haven't fought someone in much too long. It looks like you've just flipped my bitch switch. Now leave before I say something I regret you brat."

Poison laced her words.

Elsa leaned even closer, their faces were almost touching. "I don't know who you think you are. Just a little dethroned queen. If anyone's the brat it's you. I'm starting to think you deserved everything that has happened to you. Maybe darling Cora was right, you don't deserve happiness. You are a waste of space. A waste of potential. I hope you remember what happened to you, relive the pain."

Now she had gone too far. Regina's whole body shook, anger did that to her.

Before Elsa could process the movement Regina had punched her in the face.

Elsa recoiled backwards and touched her nose. Blood came back on her fingers.

A scream left her lips as she charged for Regina. How their conversation had escalated to this was beyond them.

Elsa grabbed onto Regina's suit and shoved her against the closest overhead cabinet. Glass broke and shattered onto the girl's heads. The mayors back hit the counter top while her head hit the cabinet.

Both girls were screaming at each other. Robin and Will came running in from the other room.

Regina gave Elsa a swift kick to the stomach. The ice princess immediately backed away, giving Regina enough time to land 2 more punches to Elsa's face before Robins strong arms pulled her away.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE IN THE GROUND FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY PLATNUM BLONDE HAIR EXTENSIONS."

Will grabbed hold of Elsa and dragged her into the dining room; she didn't put up much of a fight.

By now everyone had gathered around the kitchen.

Regina was thrashing against Robins arms. He had her in a strong grip. His arms were around her midsection.

"Regina stop it, calm down" even his words couldn't pierce the veil of anger surrounding her.

A scream tore out of her throat as she ripped away from his grip and ran towards the dining room. Will stepped in front of Elsa and pushed Regina backwards.

Once again Robin picked up Regina and dragged her backwards. She didn't relent, still continued to lash against his arms and scream.

Three people had to hold her still.

Ruby, Tink, and Robin pulled her from the kitchen and dragged her outside.

"LET GO OF ME" Regina screamed.

Once they were outside they let her go.

"Regina what the hell?" Ruby spat out questioningly in between breaths. It had taken a lot of strength to get the queen out and hold her still.

Regina began to pace. Anything to work off the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Don't talk to me like that, like this was my fault. Of course it's my fault. It always is. You know what not this time, just fucking leave me alone."

Without another word she took off running.

Robin moved to follow her but Tink and Ruby stopped him.

"Let her cool down" Tink drawled out "if you talk to her like this she'll just hurt your feelings. In 30 minutes if she isn't back we'll go find her."

Everything inside him disagreed with the fairy. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked around the deserted town. Snow was falling fast, Elsa must be upset. Poor little baby.

It probably wasn't smart for her to walk around late at night alone. It might have been her anger, or maybe the alcohol but she didn't give a fuck about what happened to her.

After 10 minutes her anger had dissipated into sadness. What if Elsa was right? Did she deserve everything that had happened? Charming had said that same thing to her.

Subconsciously Regina touched her lip scar when she started to think of Cora. Cora was the one who had given it to her.

Regina can almost see her mother's cruel smile, can almost smell the blood and feel the pain.

At the young age of ten Cora instilled a lesson on her daughter that she would never forget.

It was a December day, the first snowfall of the winter. Regina had spent all day running through the snow in her new dress. She had missed all of her duties that day, her dress was ruined.

When she finally returned home Cora had taken a knife to her face.

"I don't want to do this Regina, but I must. Otherwise how are you going to learn discipline? Every time you look in the mirror you will remember to be a good girl." Cora's voice echoed in her head as if it had been yesterday.

Well she wasn't a good girl.

The sidewalk started to sway under her feet. With a flick of her wrist pineapple rum was in her hand. It helped to block out the pain.

After a few shots she threw the bottle to the ground. The sound of glass breaking brought a smile to her face. She loved that sound.

Regina decided to walk in the street rather than the sidewalk. Nobody was around and it was easier to not trip on the smooth road.

The back of her head ached from where it had hit the cabinet. A small smile graced her lips; she had kicked the little brat's ass.

"Oh I could totally pass a straight line test" Regina said out loud as she lined up her feet and tried, bringing her arms out to her sides. It didn't work out too well.

A strong gust of wind came from nowhere as she lifted one of her feet off of the ground. Before she could land on her ass a pair of hands caught her.

"Regina what are you doing out her alone" Snows voice rang out from behind her "do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that is?"

Instead of listening to her step daughter, Regina grabbed her hand and started walking the opposite way. "Come on lets go have a drink. I'm really in the mood for vodka."

Snow dropped Regina's hand and stood in front of her. "Are you drunk?" Surprise laced her voice as well as concern. "For Christ's sake you were just attacked 5 days ago do you really want a round 2?"

The words came out sharper than Snow had meant them to. In an instant Regina had whirled around and pushed Snow away from her.

"I've already kicked 1 ass tonight do you want to make it 2 princess? I have a mean left hook."

To demonstrate her powerful punch Regina punched the air in front of her. The sudden motion sent her off balance and swaying again.

"Regina we need to get you home" Mary Margaret started leading Regina back to the mansion.

The Queen slumped her shoulders in defeat for a few seconds. After that time was up she twisted and started sprinting towards the bar. "Catch me if you can Snow kite."

Mary Margaret started chasing her through the streets. She had to admit the snow kite part was funny.

How was it possible that Regina was so fast when drunk? She made it in the bar doors and to a chair before Snow entered the building.

"One drink, come on Snow kite take a walk on the wild side" Regina winked dramatically and chuckled.

The bar tender had already poured the girls shots of vodka. It amused him to see the drunken mayor. It wasn't the first time she had come in here hammered. It was however the first time she wasn't a sad drunk.

Snow sat down and took the shot, what was the worst that could happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and David were watching TV.

It was one of those rare nights where they felt normal. They weren't chasing down villains or running from monsters, they were just father and daughter.

"Would you rather watch another Bones or maybe Law and Order SVU?" David was in love with crime shows. He could sit for hours and watch them. "I used to go over to Regina's house and have Bones marathons all the time. Especially when she was pregnant. She was totally addicted when she had a bun in the oven."

Emma smiled sympathetically at her father. "Let's watch another Bones. We can watch the one where Bones and Hodgins get buried alive, oh or the one where they own a night club because Booth is in a coma." The blonde was rattling off episodes faster than David could use the remote.

"What about the one where Bones thinks the murder victim is just like her?"

David rejoiced in seeing his daughters eyes light up. He had missed her first 28 years, it just wasn't fair.

Wordlessly David maneuvered closer to his daughter.

Sometimes it still felt weird that they were the same age. When they went out it occasionally felt like they were on a date.

Overtime of course it had gotten better.

"I love you, dad" Emma said sweetly "I wish that I wasn't gone for 28 years. But now, now I feel like we can just relax and be a family."

The words left her mouth at the exact moment a giant crash came from outside. Both father and daughter's instincts kicked in. Within seconds guns were in their hands and they were running down the stairs.

The streets were empty. No one else seemed to hear the noise. A path of ice led from the mayors' house.

A giant snow monster loomed above their heads.

"Shit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, review if you want to.**


	9. Welcome home Regina part 2

_The words left her mouth at the exact moment a giant crash came from outside. Both father and daughter's instincts kicked in. Within seconds guns were in their hands and they were running down the stairs._

 _The streets were empty. No one else seemed to hear the noise. A path of ice led from the mayors' house._

 _A giant snow monster loomed above their heads._

" _Shit"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow monster was huge. Its arms and legs were ragged with sharp ice. Its mouth was jagged, the eyes were unforgiving. Elsa stood behind it.

A silent command had the monster charging Emma and David. The pair immediately jumped out of the way, but not quick enough.

Its large arm swung down and grabbed Emma, lifting her up off of the ground.

"DAVID" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs "GET SOMEONE TO HELP ME."

David shook his head incredulously. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU EMMA. HOLD ON I'LL HELP YOU."

5 shots were fired from his weapon. Nothing seemed to stop the monster. The monster moved Emma around like a ragdoll.

People started to pour out onto the streets. Regina and Snow came out from the bar, stumbling and giggling. They were sloshed.

The mayor's guests approached the scene. Robin immediately ran towards his wife.

"REGINA, DO SOMETHING." Charming's voice rang out as he pulled the two girls closer.

Giggles left both girls lips. "Now you need me, when someone's in trouble? But fine I guess I'll help. I'm a hero now remember." Her words were slurred.

The air had gotten quite chilly, snow still fell. Regina, Snow, David, and Robin stood closest to the monster. Every other citizen was behind them.

While the snow monster was still throwing Emma around, he began to chuck blocks of ice at everyone.

Screams filled the night as everyone tried to dodge the soon to be concussions.

Regina threw an arm out in a half assed attempt to use her magic.

"CAN YOU DO SOMETHING ALREADY, IM HANGING HERE?" Emma screamed at Regina angrily. Why hadn't she done anything yet? Literally any second the snow monster could drop her on the ground.

A shrill laugh ran out behind the monster. Elsa was enjoying this way too much.

Regina turned to Snow "you know your daughter can be so demanding sometimes, I was having a good night before this." With that said Regina turned her back on the citizens and looked dead at the monster. A hard glare lit the thing on fire. It burned before all of their eyes. Soon only a puddle of water was left.

"Oh that's no fair Regina" Elsa drawled out "Fire against ice what do you think will happen?" She stepped through the puddle of water to get in her face once again.

The Queen stepped forward as well while Robin immediately tensed and moved a little closer to his wife, a challenge lined her face. It was no surprise that she stumbled a little when walking out. Heels and alcohol aren't a good combination. "It's not my fault you were born with a shitty form of magic."

"Are you drunk?" Elsa smiled wickedly as Regina tried to scoff. It didn't work well. "Well I'm sad to say that your drinking habit has come back. Although you only do it when you're sad, it's still a nasty thing." She took a pause while she walked around, looking at everyone present. "This was only a warning, next time I won't be so gentle."

Intimidation was Regina's game, not Elsa's. "Gentle is rather harsh don't you think. My daughter could put up more of a fight than that. It's okay dear, we all can't be as powerful as we would like. Anyway I'm getting quite bored. By the time I get home your stuff better be out of my house. I have a feeling next time we see each other it won't be as good natured."

Elsa sneered at Regina but walked away. Silence was left in her absence.

A hand latched onto her arm and pulled her into his side. "Come on my love, let's go home." Robin kissed her on the forehead and helped support her.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a fuck up. You deserve someone who is happy and cheery and makes you pancakes and waffles and bacon and isn't so short because you know I really am quite short without my heels and my demeanor and someone who is beautiful…." Her words were slurred but the point came across. She stumbled as she walked.

Robin stopped her short. "Regina I love you, more than anything. Don't ever say that you aren't good enough for me. I love you and only you. Now let's get you to sleep so you don't throw up all over the floor."

They had gotten into the house by now. All of her weight was supported by her husband.

"Oh baby that's cute. I always hold my liquor." Regina winked and still managed to look regal and sexy while she stumbled up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa trumped through the forest pissed. Regina had kicked her out of the house, well that wasn't a shock. That little queen thought she was so funny.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had taken Anna. How she missed her sister terribly. Not a second went by that her little sister wasn't on her mind.

One of her hands clutched the necklace that now hung around her neck protectively. Snow fell from the sky it heavy flakes.

The clothes she was wearing weren't really ideal for hiking in the woods. Of course she had borrowed Regina's. Elsa wore a dark pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. Light blue pumps graced her feet.

Finally after what felt like hours Elsa made it to her destination. The town line loomed in front of her.

Orange spray paint divided Storybrooke with the outside world.

Elsa brought her hands in front of her and concentrated. Ice walls sprung from the ground and covered the town line. A smile graced her lips.

No one was leaving until she found her sister. Anna had to be here somewhere.

Once again she was trudging through the forest. But this time she was in a lighter mood.

Raising the ice wall took a lot of magic. So much that she wasn't sure she could do it.

The next feat was going to require even more.

After walking for another 10 minutes Elsa was finally happy with her location. A well stood to her right, strange.

Elsa took a deep breath and once again raised her hands. Within minutes a giant ice castle stood in front of her in all its beauty. The only way to get to the castle was a large staircase made of ice.

A happy hum left her lips as she walked into the foyer. It was large; the ceiling was at least 50 feet high. A ginormous chandelier hung above her head.

Snow guards stood at attention in front of the castle.

Instead of checking out the multiple rooms on the first floor she took the sweeping staircase to a baloney upstairs. The night was cold, the stars were beautiful.

With a flick of her wrist she changed clothes. Where designer clothes once graced her body, an ice dress replaced it.

A smirk was on her face as she thought of the plan she was formulating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David had never been so entertained in his whole life.

When he went charging out to see what the noise was with Emma he had forgotten a sleeping Neal in his crib. Usually Mary Margaret would give him a stern talk about forgetting his son. Instead she was trying to play twister, drunk.

It wasn't every day that his wife was drunk. Actually, he had never seen her anything but sober.

"Pirate spin again!" Emma and Hook were staying the night. Emma was playing twister with her mother.

Hook stared at the drunken princess "I don't really think you should be playing twister while drunk love."

An exasperated and overly dramatic sigh left her lips. "I am not even drunk, SPIN."

The spinner went around the board twice before landing on right foot blue.

"Right foot blue" Mary Margaret moved her left hand "RIGHT FOOT blue." This time she moved her right hand. "For Christ's sake RIGHT FOOT BLUE" Hook let out a happy hum when she moved her right foot. Unfortunately she moved them to the green circle. "Oh I bloody quit."

Emma erupted in giggles. This was probably the funniest thing she had ever seen. "Mom, what did you and Regina drink?" The blonde got up off of the twister board and sat down on the floor next to her mother who was still apparently playing.

"Oh we had this wonderful stuff. First she requested her usual which is pinappleple rum. Then we had some um….. um… um… vodka I think. It was terrible, tasted like dead birds or something." Mary Margret shook her head with a look of disgust pasted onto her face. "We were getting ready to do something called a body shot when we heard a noise outside."

Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. Hook toppled over cackling.

"You were going to take a body shot off of Regina?" David was trying to hold back his laughter, Emma wasn't even trying.

Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders and layed down on the ground. "She's hot and we was drunk off out asses." The slur of the words made everything better.

Cackles erupted from everyone in the room. Emma couldn't breathe and Hook was crying. For some reason Mary Margaret thought she was outside in the snow and started to do snow angels. How ironic.

"Alright honey we should get you to bed." David picked his wife up off of the twister board. "I don't know how much you've had to drink but you should do this again sometime."

With that David somehow managed to get Mary Margaret up the stairs and into the bed.

Neal started to fuss in his crib, letting out a call for his mom and Emma crossed to pick him up, naturally setting him on her hip and bouncing up and down.

A smile spread across Hooks features as he watched them. Emma was a natural with children.

Normally 5 year olds didn't have cribs, but Neal loved his. Practically refusing to sleep in a normal bed until his next birthday. They had to get a ginormous one to fit him. Toddlers don't belong in cribs, but the Charming's were never good at saying no.

"What?" Emma noticed her boyfriend's smile. She didn't love anything more than that smile.

Killian moved across the kitchen to the small bedroom off the side of the loft. When Emma came in reach he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. "Do you think you would want to have kids?"

The question startled the blonde. They had never talked about it before. "Well I think I've always wanted kids. But I didn't want to bring one into an unstable environment like I had when I was a kid. With you I don't feel that way."

"So what are you saying Em? Are you saying you want kids or do you want more than just kids?"

A heavy moment took over the loft.

Emma smiled. "I'm saying I want it all with you, I love you." Emma put down Neal who had slipped into a deep sleep as soon as Emma had picked him up. It felt strange to have a five year old brother.

"I love you too, Em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arendelle, long ago:

Pain rippled through her body. Never before had she felt so much pain in her life.

"Come on Ingrid, just one more push." The midwife was in between her legs.

The setting was not the best for child delivery. Ingrid had been on her way into town when her water had broken. Luckily a midwife had ushered her into her home.

A whine engulfed the room "But I don't want to." Another contraction hit her hard.

"I don't have time to sweet talk you, push for god's sake!"

This time Ingrid complied. Within seconds a tiny cry filled the room.

Ingrid dropped back into the makeshift pillows with a scream. The midwife got to work with the baby. The umbilical cord was cut and the baby was wrapped in a blanket for warmth.

"It's a baby girl Ingrid, congratulations" The midwife whose name was Lauren handed the new mother her child. The screams quieted as soon as she was in her mother's arms.

Instantly Ingrid fell in love. She couldn't wait until he saw their child. The baby in her arms looked just like her.

A smile lined Laurens lips "do you have a name in mind?"

"Elsa, we want to name her Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ingrid awoke with tears in her eyes. Each time she thought about her baby girl a piece inside of her died. Sure they were together now, but she had missed her daughters first steps, her first word, everything.

And now that Elsa and Regina had gotten into that fight she was stuck in the middle. There was no way that Regina had taken Anna.

Another pang of guilt shot through her when she thought of Elsa and Anna's life. Their mother was taken from them.

Guilt was soon replaced with anger. These people killed her sisters, both of them.

Shortly after anger came curiosity. Powerful curiosity that clung to her like wet clothes.

Rumple had said that maybe Snow and Charming didn't kill her sisters. If it wasn't them then who was it? For a split second Ingrid considered giving in to his demands.

To mentally shake the idea from her mind Ingrid physically got up and made her bed. Whatever he wanted her to do wasn't going to be good.

Making the bed didn't seem to do anything. If anything she just wanted to get lost in the ginormous blue comforter.

Regina had charmed the room so that whenever Ingrid walked into it, the room changed with her mood. Blue meant sadness, like it usually does.

Now that the bed was made her head should have been clear. It wasn't. Tiny traitorous thoughts still lingered in the back of her brain.

The little demons screamed at her to visit Rumple. She would anything to know what happened to her sisters.

With all the strength she could muster she pushed them down and walked downstairs. Robin and Regina were curled up on the couch watching Bones. Ingrid could never understand the concept of the show. Hell she didn't even understand what a television was really.

Caroline and Lilly were squeezed on each side of Regina. Roland was nestled into his father's side. The children were all fascinated by crime shows, just like Regina. Robin nearly tolerated them for his family.

Some would think 5 was too young to understand the shows. Those people clearly hadn't met the children of Storybrooke. Each time the adults would try and change the show to something more age appropriate, they were met with sounds of displeasure.

Instantly she started to retreat. Ingrid wasn't one to break up a family moment.

"You come back here Ingrid" Regina teased lightly. "I'll get you some coffee dear."

Caught in the act, Ingrid had no choice but to resume her descent. Regina shifted off of the couch and Caroline followed the queen so she could kiss Ingrid on the cheek and return.

"You look well this morning Regina. I was a little worried you would be hungover."

"And I was afraid that when I woke up you were going to be with Elsa." Insecurity dipped into her voice as Regina turned her back and started fixing coffee. In all honestly Regina was surprised when Robin told her Ingrid was still here.

Ingrid grew serious "I know that you would never do anything to hurt Anna. The only thing I'm wondering is how her necklace got in your drawer."

The coffee maker beeped to signal it was done.

"Yes I was wondering that too. Then I remembered who we're dealing with; Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina bustled around the kitchen making their coffees. Black for Regina, cream and 3 sugars for Ingrid.

Ingrid pursed her lips "So you think that Rumple put it in your drawer to draw a wedge between you? Why?"

Ingrid was handed her coffee "I haven't worked out that part yet. Whatever he's doing he's planning something big. Pitting me and Elsa against each other will give him what he wants. All we have to do is figure out what that is."

"Yeah" Ingrid thought "that's all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love you guys sooooo much.**


	10. SOS

**Some of Regina's monologue down below is from pretty little liars when spencer goes into Radley. I just think her dialogue is so powerful and so true, so I incorporated it into Reginas**.

A knock on the door brought Archie out of his chair. She was right on time.

"Regina, thank you for coming" Archie cooed at her as he opened the door "I have to say you always have been punctual."

Regina moved into his office and took off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack. "Cut the shit Archie, you know I have to be here." She sat down on the couch and Archie took the seat opposite of her.

"That is true, but I was hoping you would be open to it." The Queen sat silently. She stared past his shoulder at an invisible mark. "You know that you actually have to talk right? The only way these sessions can eventually end is if you work past everything that has happened."

Silence engulfed the room. Regina wasn't taking the bait.

Archie sighed and tried again. "The only way you can start to live is to move past what has happened. Each time you push it down you feed the dragon. Regina you aren't living, there is no way you are thriving. You have to acknowledge what has happened and move past it."

"Well that's easier than it sounds now isn't it." A lone tear fell down the mayor's face.

"Regina I know you're hurting, but you can't take it out on yourself and others. I don't want you to get mad but Robin told me about the fight you had with Elsa. He also told me that you've been drinking more than usual."

Anger framed her features. "He had no right to do that." She spit out the words.

Archie leaned back in the chair and studied her. It was obvious that she was once again hiding behind a mask. One that she had perfected over many years. "He is worried about you Regina, he loves you."

The clock ticked on. Minutes went by before anyone said anything. Regina hadn't looked away from her spot past his shoulder.

"Your secrets are eating you alive. Rape is a very serious thing. I can see it in your face Regina, you think you were raped. No matter how hard you try and convince yourself otherwise. I have acquired the knowledge that this wasn't the first time you may have been sexually assaulted."

Regina's whole body went tense. Nobody else dared to be this open with her. She hated the word "rape" it made her feel weak. Regina Mills is not a victim. She never has been.

"Tell me what happened with Daniel. After he died and you were married to the king that must have been hard."

Now she was just pissed off. Whoever told him about Daniel and Leopold is dead. "I don't know what you're talking about. You have no right to be in my personal business, bug."

Archie let out a sigh. Of course she would revert to anger when she was feeling vulnerable. "Do you still want to be in therapy sessions by the time you're 50? Regina you have to talk to me or I can remand you to the psychiatric ward. I don't want to, but I will. If you don't get these feelings out you will explode. You will crash and burn and now you have more on the line than just your life, you have a family. Think about your daughter, your Lilly."

Mentioning the psychiatric ward took the breath from her lungs. Bringing up Lilly was a low blow as well. She hated that place. Whale had tried to remand her after she came into the hospital multiple times for IVs. Let's just say Regina hadn't been eating a lot.

The Queen seemed to be mulling everything over. Finally after what seemed like hours she began to talk.

"After Daniel died I became a machine. No emotion other than anger was ever registered by my brain. My mother forced me to marry the king. He wanted children, and I did not. Almost every night he would come into my room and he would crawl on top of me. I would scream and cry, I tried to fight but he was strong. I would pretend I was somewhere else, anywhere else. I couldn't understand why all of this had happened to me. What had I done to deserve this? I just kept going. How do you keep going when the worst possible thing has happened? What do you have to change inside to survive, who do you have to become? I became the evil queen. The most hated person in the enchanted forest, but I moved on. I survived" tears fell down her cheeks in waves "I pushed everything deep down inside myself and I kept going. Now look at me. I changed, I became good. So why did this happen to me again? Did this happen to me again? Sometimes I think the universe wants me to stop. After everything that has been thrown at me I think someone up there wants me to shrivel up on the ground and die."

Tissues were in her hand before she realized Archie had given them to her. The therapist had been silent until now.

"Do you entertain thoughts of suicide? Is that why you drink?"

"I drink to forget the pain, that doesn't make me an alcoholic."

Archie looked her dead in the eye "doesn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The siren broke the silence of the cold July day. It had been snowing nonstop since Regina and Elsa's run in. It had been two days. Snow was piling up fast.

"What the hell is that?" Emma sat next to her father in the police car. They were answering a disturbance call.

Charming pulled the car closer and stopped. Disbelief clouded his features.

Where the town line had once been, now stood a ginormous ice wall. Emma followed it with her eyes. It seemed to circle the entire town.

"It looks like Elsa has been busy" Charming stepped out of the car. The wall itself was beautiful in the way that only ice could be. Pale blue and shimmering. "We should get Regina out her right away."

A scoff left Emma's lips "why would we do that? If you haven't been paying attention she hates us."

David tried to break the ice wall with a nearby rock. The ice didn't even chip.

"Because, this is bigger than our petty argument. This town is in danger and I'm not going to let anything happen to it just because Regina is mad at us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later Regina, Robin, and Tink stepped out of Regina's black Mercedes.

Regina had Ruby and Tink over. Ruby volunteered to stay behind and watch the kids with Ingrid.

"Bloody Hell" was all Robin said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

All three were frozen as they stared at the ice wall. David and Emma approached the small group.

David spoke first. "Thank you for coming Regina. I know you're trying to spend time with your children now that you're… home…." The words fell off towards the end.

An uncomfortable blanket fell over the scene. David stood across from Regina, Emma was across from Tink. Robin stood on her left side, their hands were interlocked.

It was strange for David to be so far away from Regina. It felt wrong and cold. Whenever the two were together they were always next to each other. His hand was always around her shoulders or on the small of her back in the friendliest way. They used to be best friends.

Robin had been weary of their relationship at first after everything that had happened. Nobody likes their significant other spending so much time with someone of the opposite sex. Of course he knew that Regina would never cheat on him. He trusted her completely, but David…. David was her best friend and Robin respected that. That's all.

Without saying anything Regina walked toward the ice wall. Everyone followed behind her.

Magic settled in the air. Regina had always loved the feel of magic around her. It almost felt like you were a part of something big, bigger than life. A feeling so difficult to describe she didn't try to.

"Why do you think Elsa did this?"

"Well isn't it obvious" Regina sighed "She wants to keep us from leaving until she finds Anna. Really Ms. Swan I thought you would have gotten that by now." Her tone was dangerous. A clear don't mess with me tone.

The closer Regina got to the wall the slower her steps became. Tink was the closest to her, and then came Robin, David, and Emma.

Something didn't feel right.

Regina reached her hand out to touch the wall, it was too far. Everything was silent. In order to get closer to the wall she had to climb.

"Regina darling be careful. I happen to like your face and I don't think you would like it if you slipped and busted your chin in." Robin watched his wife with a scowl on her face. She was wearing a pair of stilettos of course.

A chuckle filled the air. It was light and happy. The sound was music to Robin's ears. "Don't worry dear; this isn't the first time I've had to do something shifty in heels."

Robin was still unconvinced. There wasn't going to be anyone changing her mind. Instead of watching his wife fall David dragged him to the police car to see if there was anything in the trunk that could help them climb over the wall. Robin grudgingly went with the prince; Tink was there to help Regina.

The climb wasn't going to be too bad. The incline was small.

With a deep breath Regina stepped onto the small ice surface. Tink quickly followed to ensure Regina didn't smack her face on the ice. The fairy was much sturdier on her feet. She was wearing her favorite pair of combat boots.

"Regina please be care…." Tink was cutoff mid-sentence. A loud rumbling and shaking started to come from the wall. "REGINA LOOK OUT."

As soon as Tink yelled at Regina her head whipped up to look at the ginormous wall. Ice came down around them. In one quick movement Tink pushed Regina away from her. The ice wall now became the back wall of Tinks new prison.

Ice stacked up on all sides of her. She was all alone.

"TINK" Regina yelled from the other side of the ice "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Her voice was harsh against the echoing cave.

From the inside Tink could hear David, Emma, and Robin running to help Regina. Tink had pushed her hard; Regina had fallen on the ground.

"I'M FINE, I THINK."

"OKAY, DEAR HOLD ON I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE."

A shiver seized the fairy's body. All Tink could think about was how cold she was. "PLEASE HURRY."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arendelle, long ago:

Elsa was mesmerizing. Ingrid was already in love with her baby girl.

Lauren had helped Ingrid wrap up her daughter and feed her. Currently Ingrid was on her way home to her husband.

The house was small. It was nestled into a little corner of the countryside. The cottage had its charm.

Right now it was silent, which was unusual. Ingrid had promised her husband that she would be back within the hour.

"Honey?" Ingrid called out to her husband. The kitchen was empty, their bedroom was empty, and in fact the entire house was empty. "Where is your father Elsa?" Ingrid cooed at her daughter and rocked her back and forth.

"Are you looking for someone dearie?" A heavy accented voice shot through the silence of the house. Ingrid jumped at the sound.

A man met her eyes. Well, if you could call him that. His eyes were unnatural. His skin was gray and scaly, almost like a crocodile.

Ingrid's eyes widened "Who the hell are you, why are you in our home?" Gradually Ingrid started to back up. She didn't want to use magic, but if she needed to she would.

"Oh your husband isn't here dearie. He packed up and moved along about an hour ago. Now who is that little bundle of joy?" Rumple moved to touch Elsa. Ingrid immediately jumped a mile away.

Tears were slowly gathering in her eyes "What do you mean he packed up and moved along?"

Rumple moved to sit on the ground. He crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees.

"I mean, he got up and walked out. How horrible, how are you going to raise that child?"

Elsa began crying at that exact moment. Ingrid tried to stop her crying, but nothing was working. Tears streamed down her face.

"I can do it. I won't give my baby up to the wolves."

"You wouldn't be giving her up to the wolves. I happen to run an orphanage in the next village over. I came by to check up on you. News of your daughter spread quickly."

Ingrid eyed him wearily. "I can raise my baby. I don't need a man to support me."

A giggle filled the atmosphere. It was shrill and strangely girly. "Whatever you say. I'll be back here in a few days. Then I'll be back for your child."

"I will never give her away. I know what it's like to be given up."

Rumple turned his back and walked away. "See you in a few, dearie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storybrooke, present time:

Never before had Tink been so cold. It seeped through her jacket and rattled her bones.

She could hear Regina hitting the ice wall repeatedly with her magic. Nothing was working. "TINK HONEY ARE YOU STILL ALRIGHT?"

When the words met Tinks ears she realized how drastic the situation was. Regina never called her honey unless she was in mortal danger.

"I'm ssssss so cold. Please hhhhh help me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Somehow Regina had heard her.

Magic hit the walls sporadically. Traitorous tears pricked her eyes.

"Regina honey you have to calm down, we will get Tink out of there. Breathe." Robin's words calmed her down. With a flick of her wrist a mirror appeared in Tinks cave.

"Tink, I can see you. Hi, look over here." The fairy followed the sound of her best friend's voice. An elegant mirror now hung on the ice wall. A similar one was on the outside to allow Regina, Robin, David, and Emma to see in.

Emma tried to use her magic next, nothing. The pair tried together, nothing. Every minute Tink was in there her complexion blued.

"What do we do now?" Emma started pacing.

"If I knew then don't you think I would have saved her by now? My fire balls aren't working. Your magic isn't working. I have no idea how to get her out of there." Regina turned to her husband "Go get Mother Superior, maybe her magic will work."

Robin nodded. David and the archer took off in the police car. That left just Regina and Emma.

"Hold on Tink, we're going to get you out of there."

30 minutes later Tink was still in the ice cave.

"Come on Tink keep talking to me. Tell me about what you had for breakfast."

The fairy shook her head. She was now on the floor in the fetal position. "Just let me sleep Regina I'm tired." Her head lulled to the side.

"NO Tink you can't go to sleep come on honey talk to me. Remember that one time we were in my car on the way to dinner with Ruby. We were singing along to Taylor swift and then you laughed so hard the coffee you were drinking came out of your nose? How about that one time when we took Lilly to the park and you showed her how to use pixie dust? You can't forget the time Robin taught you how to dance while we were making lasagna and then Ruby and Will started dancing next to you and I danced with Roland? Come on you can't give up on me now."

A smile spread across Tinks face. They had so many great memories together. "That's the thing Regina. You have Robin and your family. Ruby has Will. I have no one. No one loves me the way Will loves Ruby or Robin loves you. Just let me go to sleep Regina Victoria Mills." Her voice was but a whisper.

Emma was forgotten. Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched the scene from a far.

"Tink you hold on, we are getting you out of there. Wake up do some jumping jacks. Please don't leave me." Regina held on to the sides of her mirror.

David and Robin pulled up with mother superior and surprisingly Ingrid.

"It's okay Regina. You can let me go. If you keep using your magic like you have been you will be the one in trouble. I'm not cold anymore, I'm not afraid. I love you Reggie." Tink closed her eyes with a smile on her face. All of a sudden she felt warm.

Ingrid and Mother Superior ran up to Emma. Robin crossed immediately to Regina.

"Damn you Tink, no! You are not allowed to die on me. Your last words cannot be the damned nickname you gave me when you were drunk one night."

No response.

"Regina step aside. I can undo Elsa's magic and save Tink."

Everyone moved away so Ingrid could get to work.

Ingrid drew in a deep breath and raised her hands above her heads. Within minutes the ice cave was gone, Tink remained on the ground. The ice wall still remained. That was impenetrable. No one's magic could undo it other than the one who cast it.

The crowd rushed forward to check on Tink. Regina was of course first.

As soon as she touched her best friend her hand flinched back. It was like touching ice. "I need to take her to the hospital now; I'll see you guys there."

With a flash of purple smoke they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margaret was nursing the mother of all hangovers. Granted she had never had one before, but on a scale of 1-10 this one was an 11.

"Here you go love." Hook gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks hook." Her voice was tired. The room spun. The tea felt warm going down her throat. "Remind me to never drink again."

The pirate chuckled. They were both sitting at the kitchen table. "I don't know about that. It was pretty hilarious."

Silence overcame the apartment. They had never really spent time alone.

"I have to admit, there is a reason I volunteered to stay behind and take care of you" Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows in question and then automatically winced at the sudden movement. "Emma and I were talking last night. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Mary Margaret had been in the middle of taking a sip of her tea. When the pirate's words met her ears she spit it out from shock. Luckily no one was in the seat next to her. "Why would you break the news to me while I was drinking?"

Tea dripped from her chin. Mary Margaret got up to get a napkin and stayed in the kitchen staring at the pirate.

"So I got my answer on how you feel about that." Hook moved to stand up and leave when the princess stopped him.

Her tea was long forgotten "No no I think it's a great idea! I was just surprised that's all. David and I sort of figured you guys weren't the marrying type. I'm so excited! I can help her plan the wedding and then the honey moon. Do you guys want to have kids? Oh my gosh!" She let out an excited squeal and hugged Hook.

The sudden contact made Hook stiffen. Seconds later he sunk into the hugged and swiftly moved away. It was strange to hug Emma's mother when they were the same age.

"I am so happy for you two."

Hook gave her a smile "Just don't tell Em okay? I want it to be a surprise. Swear to me you won't tell her, I know how you are with secrets.

A scowl graced her lips "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank you all for reading once again! If you have any suggestions comment them below!**


	11. Heaven, i think?

**So sorry its taken me so long to update, I've lost my muse for some reason. I don't even know.**

 **Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Here's another chapter of Regina and Robin book 2. So I was reading over my first book and oh god I can't believe anyone even read it! the writing styles and grammar… Wow… Thank you all so much for sticking by me through that shit show!**

The rush of the hospital met Tink and Regina head on as they appeared. Nurses ran from station to station, doctors from patient to patient.

Whale ran past the couple and Regina shot her arm out to stop him. "Regina I….." Whale stopped and ushered Tink and Regina into a room. "What happened to her?"

Nurses ran in to assist the doctor. They immediately registered her heart beat on the machine.

"She was trapped in an ice cave, is she going to be alright?" The monitor beeped faintly with each beat of Tinks heart, and then nothing. The line went flat.

Whale pushed Regina backwards wand was handed the defibrillators "Charge to 200. Clear." The fairy's body jolted off of the bed and fell back down. Blankets were piled on top of her to try and raise her body temperature.

"Dr. Whale her body temperature is rising slowly. It's now up from 80 degrees to 82."

"Charge to 300. Clear." Electricity shot through her body in an attempt to restart her heart.

In between shocks a nurse would check her pulse and then check the monitor for signs of life.

It took all of Regina's strength not to scream at them. What was going on? She didn't go to medical school.

"Charge to 400. Clear." Once again her tiny frame lifted off of the bed. This time her heart beat registered on the monitor. Her temperature had risen to 85 degrees.

Tears pooled in Regina's eyes. Relief flooded her system. Tink was going to be okay, she thought.

"When will she be awake?" They had been trying to warm her body for 20 minutes.

Whale finished checking her vitals and walked towards Regina. "She should be awake soon. We were able to raise her temperature, she's a strong one. I'll come by in another hour to check on her." He was almost out the door when he turned around and looked at the Queen. "How have you been doing Regina? Have you been eating?"

The familiar question made her shudder.

"I'm fine Whale. This isn't about me."

Without another word he was gone. Regina hurried to Tinks side and grabbed her hand. The chair was hard underneath her but that didn't matter.

5 minutes later Emma, David, Ruby, and Robin ran in. Ingrid had gone back home and Mother Superior had returned to the convent.

"Is she alright?" Ruby ran straight to Regina's side and shared the chair with her.

Everyone else piled in next to her bed. Robin of course stood next to Ruby and Regina.

"According to Whale she should be. Her heart stopped, they had to shock her with those things. Her body temperature dropped. In all reality she was lucky."

Ruby took Regina's free hand in her own. Someone was by her side for the rest of the night. At around 3:00 am Ruby sent everyone home. R&R needed to see their children, and David and Emma needed to see Mary Margaret.

"Someone told me you would be here love" Will walked in with 2 coffees. "Robin told me you banished everyone home." He ducked down and kissed her lightly.

The coffee felt amazing going down her throat. "Thanks for the coffee" Will settled in across from Ruby "she hasn't woken up yet. Whale said she should wake up any moment. I just didn't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

Will smiled at Ruby and then looked at Tink. "She won't be alone, we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tink woke to a bright light. The last thing she remembered was the ice cave. Then a profound feeling of warmth.

"Hello?" The fairy's accented voice broke through the silence. She was in a park. Was it a park?

Trees lined the concrete walkway she was laying on. A blue sky was filled with clouds above her head. Benches sat on each side of the walkway. In a swift movement she was on her feet.

A figure walked towards her from 50 feet away. It was too bright to see who.

"Well I'll be damned." Neal ran towards her and brought her into a bear hug. Tink was in shock. Neal was dead, how was he here. Was she dead?

Neal pulled back and looked her in the face. "What are you doing here Tink?"

"I…I don't know. One minute I was in an ice cave and then the next I was here. Am I dead?"

Someone laughed from behind the pair. "Well you certainly aren't alive." The voice was accented heavily. Fiery red hair and bright blue eyes met Tink as she turned around.

Tink automatically backed up into Neal.

"No its okay Tink she's harmless here. In fact she's actually quite nice." Neal walked forward and slung his arm around Zelena. It was the weirdest thing Tink had ever seen. "Marian and Lady Tremaine are here as well but they're kept… separate."

The world was spinning. "So I am dead? Well I don't want to be dead I have to get back." Tink ran around frantically. There was no exit from this godawful bright park. It seemed to go on endlessly.

Zelena shot her arm out and steadied the fairy. "We're here to help you. Come on follow us." For some reason Tink trusted her. The once wicked woman's eyes were kind, almost remorseful.

The couple led her to a house not far from the path. It was beautiful. French architecture mixed with modern day style delighted anyone who looked upon it.

Once the group crossed the threshold feelings of warmth enveloped all of them. You could tell this is a happy household.

Tink was put in a foyer while Neal and Zelena fetched tea. Neal came into the room first.

"Are you guys like together or something?" The idea frankly seemed weird to the fairy.

Neal set down the tea and sat across from Tink on a couch similar to the one she was sitting on. "Yes we are. I have to admit I didn't mean to fall in love with her. When I got here I was the only one here. One day I was on a walk and I stumbled upon her. She was crying. I don't think I had ever seen someone so beautiful before. After that it just sort of happened." Neal shrugged.

A grin spread across his face when Zelena walked in. She placed cookies on the table and moved to sit next to Neal.

"So what is this place?" It was clear that Tink wasn't referring to their home.

"We don't know. Half of us think its heaven, while the other half thinks it's some sort of purgatory" Tink looked at the woman confused, Zelena understood. "What I'm saying is that yes you are most likely dead."

A heavy weight settled on her chest. "No I can't be dead. I don't feel dead. I have to get back."

Neal took hold of Zelena's hand. "You're one of the lucky ones. You can get back. The rest of us are stuck here, but you can leave. Think of it as a test. You always see in TV shows how a person has to understand something about themselves; well that's what you have to understand. Think of it like that one episode of Greys anatomy. Meredith drowns and is dead but then she realizes she doesn't want to be dead and fights to get out of there. The whole time she had the control to awake but she didn't realize it until she woke up."

A laugh left Tink and Zelena's lips "I love that episode!" Both girls looked at each other confused.

"There isn't much to do around here. Neal and I love Greys anatomy. Addison is my favorite but Neal can't stand her. I also love Bones, American Horror story. Any crime show as well as any horror movie." Zelena didn't know why she was rambling on about their favorite shows. She didn't know why she went on about her tv shows, the fairy certainly didn't care.

Tink tilted her head and looked at Zelena "Well you and Regina have that in common. Saturday night is pretty much gorge and crime show marathon night."

Zelena smiled sheepishly at the fairy. "Is Regina alright? We can't really see much from up here. Being here gives me time to think, and regret. I regret not taking her offer. I regret not trying to get close to my only sister. We never really had any family and now…."

Silence took over the room.

"Regina is great. She and Robin are married. They had a daughter, her name is Lilly Elizabeth and she's five. She looks just like a mini Regina. Lilly inherited her temper for sure, and her magic. She's a natural."

A huge smile broke out on Zelenas face. "That's wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David, Robin, and Hook stood in a jewelry store. All three of their girls were at the hospital with Tink who had still not woken up.

"Which one says Emma?" Hook looked around at the various rings and felt a migraine start to form. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds.

Robin laughed and clapped him on the back "Mate if you don't know enough about her to pick the right ring maybe you shouldn't be getting married."

All three men laughed and continued to browse the selection of rings.

The jeweler stepped forward. "Tell me about her, and not just the obvious things. I can help you find a ring based on her personally. Why do you love her?"

David and Robin walked to the other side of the store.

"There isn't just one reason why I love her. She is beautiful and fiery. I am always kept on my toes with her. Emma can go from loving to a spitfire in .02 seconds. Her eyes convey all of her emotions even when she doesn't want them to. She is strong but sometimes she needs a shoulder to lean on which I am happy to give her. I love her face and her soul and her whole being. I don't think I've ever been so in love. It physically hurts when I'm not around her. But I always know she's with me, for she is always in my thoughts."

His words were beautiful. So much so that the jeweler was looking at him with a smile.

Without a word the jeweler moved quickly to a case on the far side of the room and lifted it up for the pirate to see. It was a shining white diamond. It was a princess cut. The band was silver and wrapped around the frame in a whisp. It almost looked like a swan, how ironic.

"This is the one." Hooks words brought the other 2 men over.

They both nodded their agreement.

Hook turned back to the jeweler "How much is it?"

A dreamy look overtook the older man's face. If Hook had to guess he mas mid-sixties. "It's on the house. My wife died some time ago and I miss her terribly. You two have the kind of love we used to have, the kind you fight for. I wish you two a happy and long marriage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsa let out a snarl of protest as she took in the scene below her. One minute her prey was in sight, the next minute a pesky fairy was saving the day. How heroic.

Disgust bubbled from the pit of her stomach. She didn't think to factor Ingrid into the equation. Of course one would assume that the maternal bond between mother and daughter was stronger than the bond of friendship.

The scene quickly became boring. Tears flowed and goodbyes hung in the air like cheap perfume.

Once Regina and the fairy had gone everyone else quickly followed. Well that was fun while it lasted.

"What to do, what to do?" Elsa left her ice balcony and walked into her bedroom. The room was nearly empty except for a bed and a chandelier. Despite the small amount of furniture the room was vast.

A large grey mirror stood out against the pale blue wall. A thin smile spread across her lips at the sight of it.

The curse of shattered sight was the only good thing that had come out of this town. Little did Rumple know Elsa had snatched it the first day she was here.

"Hello my darling" Elsa surveyed herself in the reflection. Her braid was slightly off kilter but other than that her appearance was still stunning. "You will be my salvation. I wonder how the citizens of this cookie cutter town will react to a little fun and games." The mirror didn't answer her of course, wrong Disney character.

Once all of the mirror parts were collected Elsa would find herself playing referee, how exciting. Days of solitude had produced an altered curse of shattered sight. All she needed was a lock of the dark ones hair and a lock of Regina's little brat's hair.

A symbol of the darkest and the lightest forces.

Instead of the dull "everyone killing each other" curse, the modified version would break even the strongest of wills amongst the citizens. Of course there would still be the added bonus of everyone ripping each other to shreds; they would just listen to Elsa.

And why not make the occasion a field day and have a little fun? Two teams would be working against each other to find Anna, ransacking the whole damn town. The team that finds Anna would win, the losing team would die in the hands of the winning team.

Now that would be something worth watching.

A soft humming filled the ice palace. Elsa danced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Food lay on every available counter space. She picked up a muffin and let out an annoyed sigh.

Cutting the compromised top layer off with a knife, she sang out "mold never bothered me anyway."

Once the mold was gone she laughed while bringing the muffin up to her lips "I'm hilarious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can stay in this room for as long as you're here." Zelena opened an off-white door and ushered the fairy inside. The carpet was a creamy white, while the walls were a dark blue. A queen bed in a white frame sat against the far wall. Blue Nightstands were on each side of the bed.

A dresser and a large mirror were across from the bed. An empty closet was in the far corner of the room.

Tink nodded her head and walked further into the room.

An awkward silence filled the room. Neither girl knew what to say.

"Well, um thank you for letting me stay here."

Zelena nodded and started to walk out of the room. "There aren't any clothes in the closet. One bonus about this place is that whatever you imagine you can have. Just close your eyes and think of what you want and it appears. Well goodnight."

Before she could completely shut the door Tink stopped her. "Wait. Can I talk to you?" A quizzical look spread across the witches face but she obliged.

The fairy motioned for her to sit down on the bed. "I can't lie I'm still hesitant to trust you. After what you did, I mean you technically did kill Neal."

"I know you don't. I don't blame you. I hate myself for everything I did, the people I hurt. I don't know why Neal even took me in to begin with. But I really am here to help you cross back over."

Remebering a time when she was filled with revenge mad her shudder.

"What made you change? I mean I understand that being dead really gives you some time to think about the things you have done but the last time I saw you, you would have rather killed your sister than congratulate her."

Zelena mulled over what the fairy had said. "At first I held onto my hate. I felt remorse for everything else I had done but I still hated Regina. About a week after I got here Neal gave me a book. It had all of your stories in it. "Once upon a time" was the title. I read Regina's story, and I cried. I don't think I have ever cried so hard. I felt all of her pain and heartbreak in that short time. It was then that I realized I didn't have to be wicked. Evil isn't born, it's made."

Another wave of silence hit the girls. They sat on opposite corners of the bed. There weren't many conversation topics between a wicked witch and a fairy.

Tink worked up the courage to say what she wanted to. "You know that I hate you for what you did to Regina. She's my best friend" Zelena nodded confused, not really sure where this was heading. "But right now you're the only person I can trust. I love Neal and all but he just won't understand. I really wanted to get home at first. But now…. I don't have a reason to get back. No one will miss me, no one will grieve me. I'm afraid that I'll…..

"End up alone." Zelena finished her sentence. "I know exactly how you feel. But most of the time, you aren't alone to begin with" Zelena took the fairy's hands in her own "let's talk about this tomorrow. I can tell you're exhausted." The witch got off of the bed and moved towards the door. "To be honest I'm kind of excited you're here. I love Neal but it would be nice to have another set of ovaries around the house every once in a while."

Without another word she was gone.

Tink decided to test out what Zelena had said. Closing her eyes, she imagined what she wanted. A squeal of delight left her lips as a white iPhone 6 appeared in her hand along with headphones.

With her music blaring loud enough to drown out her thoughts, the fairy could finally get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So Zelena was one of my favorite characters before they sort of killed her. Since the Marian in this story is always dead I wanted to incorporate her into it another way. Hopefully in season five Regina and Zelena can have a sister relationship. Anyway thanks for reading review if ya wanna.**


	12. Sorry guys, be back soon

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been sooo busy and have honestly lost my interest in this story. This is a bitch move but I don't know if I am going to continue this story. I am so sorry to everyone who follows this story. I am sure I will continue it in a while, until then, I'm writing an svu fic "Rollins story". Go check it out. Love you all to the moon and back.


End file.
